Traicion e Imprimacion
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, Y la confianza se pierde...? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas, Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde "ellos" no te encuentren. ¡Paseen y lean de que se trata!
1. Decepcion PVO Hermione

_**Summary**_: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren.

Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguia poco a poco. Y estan perdiendo algo mas fuerte...  
_el amor._

**_Disclaimer:_** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**_Aclaracion:_** Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

* * *

Introduccion:

**Decepcion. P.V.O Hermione**

Todo era felicidad en el mundo mágico.

¡Es que acabábamos de librar al mundo entero de un loco con manías de pureza, que definitivamente no servían de nada!

Tras la fuerte y larga lucha de destruir los horrocrux... ¡GANAMOS! ¡Bravo!

Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, buscaba con una gran sonrisa entre la gente a mis mejores amigos, que al terminar la guerra se habían ido a descansar.

Ya todos sabían que Harry, Ron y yo habíamos vencido a Lord Voldemort.

Feliz con la sonrisa más grande en años busque a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida.

Ignore a la gente que quería conversar conmigo, tenía cosas más importantes justo ahora que hacer.

Me detuve bruscamente cuando escuche a Ginny gritar una maldición enojada, estaban ella, Ron y Harry dentro de una sala vacía...

¡No es justo amor, esa se lleva todo el crédito, siempre es ella, miss perfección, ¿y que hay de mí? ¡Maldición, Harry, yo soy tu novia y nadie me toma en cuenta! –dijo Ginny con enojo, Harry chasqueo la lengua y la abrazo, Ron estaba sentado en una mesa mirando por la ventana.

Me acerque para escuchar y ver mejor, mi curiosidad es indomable. Y desee no hacerlo, me arrepentiría de por vida...

Ginny, Hermione Granger no es nada a tu lado, nada amor. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada, mi corazón se encogió...

¡Que buena broma! Busque una cámara por si era una de esas bromas de la televisión muggle, pero continuaron sin piedad...

Harry tiene razón, enana, pero solo déjenla unos meses que sea mía y después que se pudra si quiere –dijo Ron y yo sentí mis lágrimas correr rápidamente

_¿Yo estaba enamorada de ese chico?_

_¡¿Hablaban en serio?_

_¡¿Tanto me odiaban?_

_¡NO esos no eran mis amigos, no eran los chicos que estuvieron conmigo por siete años, a los que ayude en todo...!_

_¡Me traicionaron!_

_¡Ay merlín, siempre supe que me utilizaban, pero somos amigos!_

_¿Cierto? Vamos Harry diles que se detengan..._

De mucho nos ha servido ya Ron, hay que deshacerse de ella –dijo Harry esta vez enojado, mientras mimaba a Ginevra y mi corazón se quebraba- Ginny tiene razón, la santurrona se puede ir contra nosotros.

_No seguí escuchando, no valía la pena._

_¿Me querían lejos? ¡Bien, lo haría!_

Jamás nadie volvería a saber de mí. Corrí hasta el comedor, tome mis cosas que estaban al lado de un grupo de Slytherin que celebraban animadamente y desaparecí, dejando atrás todo el dolor que me causaron los desgraciados que creí eran mis amigos.

Lo último que vi fueron esos ojos llenos de dolor que siempre me miraban con odio. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

¿Irónico, no? Mi enemigo siempre tuvo razón...

_¡Siempre estuve sola!_

_¡Siempre eran ellos! ¡Ron y Harry... Harry y Ron!_

_¡Merlín, por que no me di cuenta antes!_

_¡Soy la idiota más grande del mundo!_

Llorando amargamente compre unos boletos en avión al primer lugar que había, no podía creer que en las personas que confié mi vida podía odiarme tanto, sentí asco por las veces que los ayude. Los odiaba, acababan de arruinar mi vida.

Y yo me encargaría de arruinar la suya_... Cuando me recuperara. Si es que lo hacia._

_Port Land... Mi destino. _

Asi comenzó todo... El odio nos ciega, o quizás, solo nos abre los ojos.

Esta es mi verdadera historia... Mi verdadero sufrimiento...

Bienvenido a mi vida...

* * *

**Oki doki! Si llegaste hasta aqui... ¿Me regalas un lindo Review?**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a ti, si a TI. **

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	2. Nueva Vida PVO Hermione

_**Summary**_: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguia poco a poco. Y estan perdiendo algo mas fuerte...  
_el amor._

**_Disclaimer: ¡No soy J.K Rowling! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MI_**

**_Aclaracion:_** Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

**Agradecimiento: **¡Gracias por comentar: Mere Mitsuky taiyoukay!**

* * *

******

Capitulo 1: Nueva vida...

_¡Sabia que me había enamorado! _

Oh dios, cuanto me dolía reconocerlo, Ronald Weasley, idiota desgraciado mal nacida.

_¡Siempre estuve equivocada y di mi vida entera por ellos!_

Pero hoy entendí, que a mí siempre me hicieron inmensamente triste, me alejaban mientras ellos tenían algo que hacer.

Pero hoy no pude más, si, los dejaría atrás y cerraría mi pasado, hasta que lo superara.

_¡¿Por que fui tan idiota? _

_¡¿Quien más me engaño? _

_¡¿Que hay Luna, Neville y los gemelos? _

_¡¿Ellos también me usaron?_

_¡¿Quien mas lo sabia?_

Mientras lloraba amargamente con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana del avión, una señora tomo asiento a mi lado con cara de infinita dulzura.

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? –Susurro y yo seque mis lagrimas negando- No deberías sufrir, eres muy joven...

Y muy tonta –dije con la mandíbula apretada, ella negó rápidamente.

No lo creo –y sonrió con amabilidad. Ella suspiro- Pareces perdida ¿estas segura de ir a un lugar correcto? Digo, Seattle no parece ser un buen lugar para una señorita.

¿Seattle? –susurre y luego puse los ojos en blanco asintiendo- En realidad siquiera sabia donde voy, no iré a ni un lugar en concreto, viajare seguido de un pueblo a otro...

No parece un viaje de estudio –comento ella mirándome sorprendida yo negué.

No, es como unas vacaciones... malas vacaciones –dije encogiéndome de hombros.- ¿y usted señora donde va?

Voy a visitar a una antigua amiga de mi familia, en Forks, es un pueblo realmente tranquilo... Tengo una pequeña casa y ella se encarga de cuidarla mientras yo cuido de mis negocios aquí en Londres –dijo ella amablemente. Forks, si, sonaba un buen lugar para partir- Me estarán esperando en Port Land, si quieres vamos juntas.

¿Habla en cerio? –dije asombrada, no había gente que fuera tan amable, menos con alguien que conocías en un vuelo y no sabias que le pasaba.-

Claro, señorita... Por cierto aun no me dice su nombre –dijo ella sonriendo.

Soy Jane... Jane Rumsfeld –dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos ella muy lentamente asintió con comprensión, después de todo no mentí mi nombre completo era Hermione Jane Granger Rumsfeld, solo omití parte de este.- ¿y usted, señora? ¿Cual es su nombre?

Soy Mathilda Taner –dijo ella y ladeo su cabeza- Dime, Jane, ¿Por que, sino es una gira de estudios ni un viaje agradable, viajarías a unos pueblos tan aburridos?

Por que... Porque hay cosas que debo resolver –dije tras un suspiro, esa señora por alguna razón me tranquilizaba- por que debo olvidar mi pasado y las malas cosas que sucedieron ahí...

Claro –dijo ella y reino el silencio por un breve instante antes de que ella comenzara a contarme una historia que me hizo reír.

El resto del viaje fue ameno y Mathilda me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa por un tiempo y yo le conteste que podía ser, no quería encariñarme con alguien y que después sucediera lo mismo que antes, no, no otra vez. Aleje los pensamientos de esos traidores embusteros y me preocupe cuando la señora Taner me contó sobre su negocio, era dueña de una cafetería grande y bastante conocida y también de una cadena de bares y hoteles de lujo. Eso si que fue una sorpresa, por que a pesar de ser ultra millonaria era muy humilde.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, nos esperaba un lujoso auto negro descapotable, Mathilda me ayudo con las maletas y después me guió al asiento delantero.

¡Oh mírate estas hecho todo un hombre! –exclamo Mathilde haciendo que el chico que estaba muy entretenido jugando con su celular levantara la mirada y la posara en la señora con una enorme sonrisa, ni siquiera lo mire estaba mas preocupada de mi autocompasión pero note que no me sacaba la mirada de encima, lo que menos quería ahora era saber de hombres.

¡Jane querida súbete al auto! –Exclamo Mathilda sin dejar de sonreír- Alex te presento a Jane Rumsfeld; Jane, querida, el es Alex, mi hijo.

Hola –dije intentando ser amable, el solo cabeceo nervioso.

Bueno, chicos, no pretendo hacerme vieja esperando llegar a Forks, además es un viaje largo en auto. Arriba, arriba –dijo haciéndome sonreír amargamente.

El viaje hasta Forks fue en silencio, Mathilda se quedo dormida apenas se subió y Alex al parecer no tenia intención de conversar, eso me alivio, además la fuerte lluvia que caía me ayudaba a relajarme. Me asombre con los cambios de paisajes era realmente lindo todo, en especial la soledad. Que frase tan depresiva. Me sobresalte cuando vi un cartel que anunciaba que Forks ya estaba cerca ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Mathilda dijo que demoraríamos alrededor de una hora y media, quizás mas, en solo llegar. Mire disimuladamente el asiento trasero y casi me reí al ver a la señora Taner recostada en el asiento abrasada a un cojín, parecía una niña pequeña.

Mamá siempre ha sido asi... –dijo el chico en un susurro, yo casi me caí de mi asiento, ya ni recordaba que él estaba ahí. Sin mirarlo asentí- ¿la conoces hace mucho? Le caes bien...

Solo la conocí en el vuelo –dije y mi voz sonaba rasposa e incomoda. _¿Asi me sentiría con todos los chicos? ¿Con ganas de matarlos? ¿Ahora era psicópata depresiva? Genial..._- Me quedare algunos días en el pueblo y después partiré a otro...

Woow –susurro y después continúo en silencio por breves segundos- que mal, podría acostumbrarme a no estar solo, este pueblo es muy aburrido y no hay nada que hacer...

Conmigo o sin mi continuara siendo aburrido, créeme –dije mirando por el vidrio.

Eres entretenida, solo estas triste, se nota en tus ojos –dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Se lo agradecí mentalmente, media hora después llegamos a Forks y si, tenía razón, era el pueblo más tranquilo que había visto en mi vida. Mathilda despertó y nos apresuro adentro para no mojarnos, de lo que no me di cuenta era de que alguien me miraba con la boca muy abierta desde el otro lado de la acera.

_Aquella noche tuve pesadillas con Ronald Weasley... Un mal sueño_

Jure desde ese día que nunca volvería a enamorarme y que me vengaría...

Pero, como tantas veces había escuchado: nunca digas nunca.

Supe que el camino de ahora en adelante seria difícil y que... No seria capaz de seguir adelante. 


	3. Suicidio PVO Hermione

_**Summary**_: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguia poco a poco. Y estan perdiendo algo mas fuerte...  
_el amor._

**_Disclaimer: ¡No soy J.K Rowling! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MI_**

**_Aclaracion:_** Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

**Agradecimiento: **¡Gracias por comentar: Mere Mitsuky taiyoukay me sirve de mucho tu apoyo! ¡Y gracias a los que leen anonimamente, aunque no comenten!

**

* * *

******

Capítulo 2: Suicidio.

Desperté confundida y alterada.

Había tenido un sueño tan idiota, pero sabia que me levantaría y Lavender estaría chillando como loca por que Padma le ocupo alguna cosa. Pero no había ni un ruido. Claro, por que aquella pesadilla era imposible, levante la mirada par encontrar los doseles de mi cama en Hogwarts... Pero no estaban ahí, me senté con brusquedad sobre la cama y mire la habitación desconocida

_¿Donde estaba? _

_¿Que había ocurrido?_

_Forks... _

Entonces como un balde de agua fría supe que no era un sueño, no, era verdad, que todo había sido cierto, mis mejores amigos eran unos asquerosos traidores. Que mi casi hermana y próxima cuñada era una maldita desgraciada, que del imbecil de que me había enamorado era un psicópata y que mi mejor amigo no mejoraba de esos idiotas.

_¡Oh dios mío! ¡Merlín!_

_¡No podía pasarme esto a mí!_

_¿Por que? _

_¿Por que a mi?_

Arregle mis cosas preparada para irme, aunque no era mucho, anoche estaba tan cansada que solo había sacado mi pijama.

Si, por que yo no quería ser una molestia en la casa de Mathilda.

Como era temprano nadie me escucho levantarme y darme una ducha, después de vestirme, deje una nota pegada en la puerta que decía:

Siento haber molestado, señora Taner, gracias por haberme ayudado. JR 

Después de eso corrí con mi maleta hacia cualquier lugar, la lluvia y el frió calaban mis huesos, pero me daba igual.

_Estaba tranquila... _

_En paz... _

_Había asumido algo que me corrompía... _

_Ellos me destrozaron y solo yo podía terminar su trabajo._

Media hora después, seguía caminando al lado de la carretera. No había llorado desde anoche, justo después de despedirme de Alex y Mathilda me desplome sobre mi cama sacando fuera todo lo que quería... O al menos lo intente.

El recuerdo de las frías palabras de ellos me destrozaba y sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra, y otra vez. Parecía una maldita canción... Una maquiavélica y desastrosa canción.

_¿De que me servia seguir sola? _

_¿De que me servia fingir?_

_No quería continuar, no ya no... _

Me quede inmóvil sobre un acantilado justo al lado de la carretera, el viento movía mi cabello bruscamente, deje mi maleta a un lado y me quede ahí escuchando el silencio y oliendo el delicioso aroma del paisaje.

_Tristeza. _

_Dolor. _

_Amargura. _

_Traición._

_Impotencia_

_Mentiras. _

Soñé tanto, para despertar en una pesadilla. Quizás ese fue mi error, idealizar tanto todo lo que hacia. Mi mente inventó una realidad perfecta, pero, que error ¿eh?

Entonces era verdad esa frase que tantas veces encontré estupida "del amor al odio hay solo un paso" ¡Y un mísero centímetro! Dios, Merlín y todo lo que sea que exista sabia que yo odiaba a Ronald, lo odiaba tanto.

Sonreí mientras dejaba caer mis lágrimas, hoy acabaría. Hoy Harry Potter, Ginevra y Ronald Weasley, todo el mundo mágico podían ser felices. Si, por que hoy moriría Hermione Jane Granger Rumsfeld.

Con ese último pensamiento salte al vacío.

Tantas cosas cruzaron por mi cabeza, la cara de gente que conocía y estime tanto, las alegrías que pase con mis padres, mi primer beso. La vergüenza que sentía al verme en los espejos, por mis complejos. Aquellos que creí mis amigos.

El vacío no se acababa, sentía que el aire se estaba consumiendo y entonces caí al agua helada, congelada.

No confíes en nadie, podría fallarte. Por que aun queda un camino que debo escoger. Aquel cuento de hadas se convirtió en más pena que gloria... Me hubiera gustado haber retrocedido el tiempo y destruir todo desde que conocí a esas bestias que arruinaron mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente y tome aire, mis pulmones comenzaron a arder y mis músculos se tensaron. Estaba muriendo lentamente. Pero mi sonrisa no se desvanecía, después de todo, era lo que yo deseaba... Morir en paz.

Aunque habían cosas que me faltaban: Quise decirle a mamá que la quería y a papá que yo también estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Pero no ocurriría. La ultima pregunta ¿Cuantos llorarían por mí, realmente, sin fingir?

Mis ojos se cerraron y sentí un aliviador peso en mi corazón.

_Por fin, se había acabado._

_Mis ojos ya no lloraban._

_Ya no volvería a sufrir._

_Todo termino_

Antes de morir recordé las palabras de mi abuela: El suicidio es para gente débil, para personas que son cobardes, Hermione

Desde ahora el suicidio para mi tenia una nueva clasificación: El suicidio es para personas cobardes, si, pero en ocasiones te ayuda a abrir los ojos aunque sea demasiado tarde, experiencia propia abuelita

_Ese día, con mi muerte, me di cuenta de que habían cosas por las cuales podía pelear, por las que quería continuar. Y me volví a preguntar ¿Y ahora que?_

Era tarde y mi muerte ya estaba escrita... Aunque el destino no lo quería asi.

Faltaba mucho para el final... 


	4. Comprension PVO Hermione

****

**_Summary_**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

**_Disclaimer:_ ¡No soy J.K Rowling! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ ¡Woow, se siente bien saber que invente algo XD!**

****

**_Aclaración:_ Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!

* * *

_**

**Capit****ulo 3: Comprensión**

_¿Como podrías definir la muerte?_

Suave... Calida... Cómoda.

_¿Cómoda?_

_¿Y por que yo aun pensaba?_

Quizás era una maldición, por haber echo todo mal... O quizás no.

_¡Leah, espera...!_ -la voz ronca de un chico lleno mis oídos haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara.

_No cierres... _–rogó otra voz... ¿otro chico? Si, era un chico sin duda más joven por el tono de voz.

_Oye, eso duele, Leah, cuidado –_Otra voz, otro chico. ¡¿Que pasaba?

_No, no espero nada, deben salir todos de aquí... Váyanse... Todos... ¡Ya!_– Exclamo esta vez una chica, me sobresalte al escuchar un portazo fuertísimo, vale, quizás no estaba del todo muerta.

_¿Donde estaba? _

_¿Que había ocurrido? _

_¿Quien eran esas personas?_

Un murmullo de enfado venia directo a la habitación en que me encontraba, pasos descuidados y algo helado sobre mi frente, me levante de golpe haciendo que la chica (que asumí se llama Leah) gritara asustada, después se llevo la mano al pecho y me miro con fastidio.

Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, niña –Su voz era ausente como si no le importara nada, la mire con curiosidad, ella tenia la misma mirada perdida que yo tuve antes de mi no-suicidio.-

Perdón... Lo siento –aclare mi garganta y ella me miro sorprendida.

Creí que eras muda –y después de eso sonrió amargamente.- ¿Suicidio?

Aja –dije avergonzada, parecía que al fin encontré alguien que me entiende completamente por que de seguro ella paso por algo muy doloroso, la mire y me sorprendí. Jamás había visto una chica tan linda como ella, quizás Luna por que desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y pureza, pero Leah era todo lo contrario... Leah tenía una perfecta piel cobriza, brillante cabello negro y pestañas como plumeros.- Yo...

No es necesario que me des algún tipo de excusa, chica... A todo esto ¿cual es tu nombre? –pregunto ahora con curiosidad, su tono estaba levemente manchado de entretención.

Soy H... Jane, Jane Rumsfeld –dije nerviosa- ¿y tu?

Dios, que mal educada –dijo entre dientes, estiro su mano y me sonrió intentando dejar su amargura de lado, no lo consiguió, pero al menos lo intento. Tome su mano y me sorprendí, aunque no lo demostré, ella debía estar ardiendo en fiebre... O quizás era yo.- Soy Leah Clearwater, hermana de tu salvador o en este caso del que te volvió a arruinar la vida.

Oh dios, no, en verdad gracias por todo –dije sonriendo, ella hizo un gesto de confusión.

¿No querías suicidarte? –pregunto sentándose a mi lado yo asentí y sonreí tensamente.

Las cosas en mi vida están siendo cada vez más desastrosas, y no quería continuar viendo como personas que _ame_ me desmoronaban a cada segundo de sus cínicas vidas... Pero, me di cuenta de algo... No dejare que me aplasten, esa no soy yo. ¿Sabes? No puedo dejar que ellos hagan mi vida un asco y solo cruzarme de brazos, asi que simplemente seguiré adelante y cuando llegue el momento, los destruiré –Termine con una gran sonrisa cargada de dolor y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Leah abría y cerraba su boca mirándome impactada, después paso su mano por su cara y enterró su cabeza en el cojín que estaba a mi lado... Entonces lo supe, la pobre estaba llorando desesperada.- Oh dios, lamento haber dicho algo malo...

¿Algo malo? –Dijo con la voz ahogada por el cojín- Dios, Rumsfeld, acabas de hacer que abra los ojos...

¿Enserio? –Dije sorprendida, después me aclare la garganta- Por cierto, llámame Jane asi no me molesta decirte Leah... ¿Donde estamos? No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como llegue aquí... Creí que era parte de la muerte.

Eso la hizo reír. Mucho. Con los ojos aun llorosos señalo afuera.

Estamos en La push... Bueno, Seth, por alguna razón vio cuando te lanzaste y como la mayoría les gusta saltar ahí asumió que estabas saltando por entretención, pero cuando te saco estabas casi muerta, de no ser por que los demás andaban por ahí, justo ahora no estarías conversando conmigo, Jane –Dijo jugando con el cojín entonces me miro- Primero te llevaron a la casa de Jacob pero después decidieron traerte aquí para que yo me encargara de ti, son idiotas pero sabían que yo era la indicada. Paul encontró tus maletas y las demás cosas que traías, están ahí –señalo una silla en donde estaban mis cosas ordenadas- Llevamos una semana y media cuidándote. Ha sido muy difícil sacarlos de aquí... No se si escuchaste, pero no querían irse. Ya se encariñaron contigo, Embry te coloco "la bella durmiente" y Jared le encanta venir a molestar y a comerse mi comida

¿Bella durmiente? –dije entretenida, vaya si que era extraño todo esto, aunque no pase por alto la forma en que Leah llamaba a "los otros" no se que había mal, pero era obvio que no le gustaba.- Bueno... Yo... Esto... ¿Sabes algo sobre Mathilda Taner?

¿Mathilda Taner? Oh, ese nombre me suena... –dijo Leah rascándose la nuca, después negó- No, lo siento Jane no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es.

Oh... ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor, Leah? –Rogué y ella de inmediato asintió.- Acompáñame a su casa... Debo pedir disculpas por la manera en que me fui sin dar explicaciones... Después te pagare por haber estado aquí en tu casa sin hacer nada, y me iré...

¡¿Que? Oh no señorita, tu no te puedes ir, ¿crees que es un juego ir por ahí sola? –dijo con dureza, la mire y ella continuo.- Mira Jane, no se que pasa por tu mente, ahí afuera esta llenos de peligros y tu misma eres peligrosa para ti. Por favor, eres la única persona cuerda aquí en Forks y no te dejare sola...

Gracias –dije de corazón, buena forma de comenzar: intentando confiar en alguien que paso por algo doloroso.- Por cierto... También me ayudaras a buscar en donde quedarme no quiero ser una molestia en ni un solo lugar.

Oka –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Me levante y casi grite al darme cuenta de que estaba solo con ropa interior me puse como tomate y Leah sonrió- Era para bajar tu temperatura, ardías en fiebre... No te preocupes, no deje que los chicos se te acercaran. Al menos Jacob ayudo en gran parte cuando estuviste en su casa, no se despego de ti.

G...gracias –dije avergonzada, por alguna razón ese chico llamado Jacob me ponía nerviosa, corrí a mi bolso y saque ropa abrigadora. Apenas termine de vestirme Leah me guió a la cocina de donde saco un sándwich y me lo comí mientras caminábamos al pueblo, no era muy lejos, pero me pareció más eterno que nunca. Cuando vi la casa de Mathilda me arrepentí, Alex estaba apoyado en la reja conversando con un chico rubio.

Cuando lo conocí no me di cuenta de lo guapo que era, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y largo, sus ojos azules eran realmente lindos, llevaba solo una polera blanca que dejaba ver unos tatuajes.

Esto... Leah mejor vamonos –dije nerviosa, por alguna razón ahora me daba vergüenza hablar con Alex. Pero era tarde, el se dio cuenta y grito mi nombre ignorando al chico con quien conversaba, salto la reja y corrió a mi encuentro.

¡Dios Jane, mi madre casi se muere buscándote! –Dijo antes de abrasarme firmemente contra su pecho.- ¿Donde estabas metida? ¿Por que no llamaste o avisaste? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Donde te queda...?

Ya, basta, Alex. Estoy bien ¿vale? Venia a disculparme con tu madre, Leah es una amiga y me quede en su casa. –dije sonriendo nerviosa, el suspiro y negó.

Mama no esta, pero si quieres la puedes esperar... Entremos ya hace frío –propuso amablemente, yo negué sonriendo.

No tengo cosas que hacer, vuelvo mas tarde. Adiós Alex –dije antes de arrastrar a Leah que parecía tensa.

Odio a todos los hombres –dijo con la mandíbula apretada y silenciosamente estuve en acuerdo.-

¿Porque? Digo se que son unos idiotas, ególatras, tontos descerebrados... Pero siempre hay una razón de peso –dije siguiéndola, caminamos un rato en silencio entonces ella señalo un restaurante donde habían varias personas.

Entremos... Ahí te contare todo –propuso.

_Lo que no sabíamos era que ahí nos esperaba unas cuantas sorpresas._

¿Que tan equivocada puede estar nuestra vida? ¿Que tan sola puedes estar? ¿Por que el dolor consume el alma y hace cosas idiotas? Solo en unas horas sentía que Leah era mi mejor amiga y no por que me haya ayudado, era por que compartíamos mas de lo que la gente puede creer, por que ambas sufríamos por las mismas razones.

Y el destino se encargo de hacer que Leah dejara su soledad.

* * *

**Agradecimiento: **¡Gracias por comentar: Paola!¡Y gracias a los que leen anónimamente, espero de verdad sus comentarios, y tomates xD


	5. Comprension segunda parte

**Perdón por la larga espera. Sinceramente perdí la conciencia del tiempo O.O en fin, prometo actualizar mas seguido por que ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo libre, así que atentos me dejare caer seguidito ;)**

_**Summary**_**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde **_**ellos**___**no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
**_**el amor.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** ¡No soy J.K Rowling! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ ¡Woow, se siente bien saber que invente algo XD!**

_**Aclaración:**_** Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. **_**¡O me odiaran de por vida!**_

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**1*: Veneno letal**

**P.V.O LUNA:**

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla, todo iba bien ¿saben? Al menos eso quería demostrar todos. Harry, Ron y Ginny, jamás explicaron porque Hermione desapareció ni donde estaba.

Por alguna razón supe que todo mal. Hermione Granger no escaparía a menos que algo la rompiera y yo sabía que los únicos que la podían destruir eran ellos: sus mejor amigos.

¿Pero realmente Ron y Harry la podrían dañar? ¡Son casi como hermanos! Al menos Ron jamás me dañaría.

Eso es otra historia... El y yo estamos saliendo, desde que la guerra termino, si, aunque no públicamente ya que según lo que él me explico seria muy difícil para mí pasar por todo eso que implica "la fama". Por primera vez me sentía respetada y amada por alguien.

Pero Herms no se iba de mi cabeza. Asi que comencé a investigar silenciosamente, un día después de estar en la madriguera fui a la casa de los padres de mí amiga. Pero me lleve la sorpresa de la vida: estaba vacía y destruida. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y volví a mi casa con aquel mal presentimiento que me perseguía por la semana. Le comente a papá y el me contó que el ministro y la orden del fénix decretaron a Hermione como traidora... Según ellos, Hermione, había ayudado al bando contrario y dado información a Voldemort.

_Y eso detono el pánico en mí._

Claro que no era cierto, yo más que nadie sabía cuanto lucho por ayudar a los chicos, por que aquella vez que la golpearon yo fui la única que la ayudo. Porque ella fue la única que vio detrás de los que me decían loca. Mi primera amiga y por eso no la dejaría sola.

Al día siguiente fui a la casa de Malfoy, ahí se estaban quedando la mayoría de los Slytherin que por alguna razón se vieron involucrados en el bando de Voldemort. Me pareció que todos estaban muy bien ahí, y casi era agradable. _Casi_.

¿A que vienes Lovegood? –pregunto Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, me aclare la garganta y pase la mirada por el salón, todos estaban bastante felices, tranquilos.

Quiero saber si es cierto que Hermione se unió a Voldemort antes de la guerra –dije con decisión, silencio, después risas.-

¿Que ella que? –repitió Parkinson levantando una ceja mientras se secaba las lagrimas que causo la risa. Yo no la escuche más eso era suficiente, mire a Malfoy y el me hizo pasar a una sala en que estábamos solos.

Mira Lovegood, no se que le paso a Granger, pero creo que fui uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta que ella se fue llorando de Hogwarts, estaba destrozada –susurro lentamente- Creo que weasley tiene algo que ver...

¿Ron? –pregunte asombrada, el asintió y miro a otro lugar.

Granger... Yo la seguí... Es que ella... –Suspiro y se paso la mano por su cara- Hermione me gusta ¿vale? Y yo la seguí, la cosa es que ella escucho algo que yo no alcance por que estaba muy lejos, y después de eso ya sabes. La quise detener pero no alcance.

Gracias Malfoy, no sabes la ayuda que acabas de hacerme –Y con eso desaparecí.

Merlín sabía que estaba muerta de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Malfoy tuviera razón, pero no, los chicos no eran capaces de hacer algo asi...

_No._

_Tal vez si._

_¡Claro que si...!_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando llegue al comedor de Hogwarts, todos los días nos encontrábamos todos los ex estudiantes y ex profesores ahí, para conversar y compartir, el problema fue que...

Ronald Weasley MI NOVIO estaba besando apasionadamente a Lavander Brown mientras Harry Potter me miraba con burla.

Con Lav-Lav queremos anunciar públicamente que nos comprometeremos y seremos marido y mujer antes de que terminemos la reconstrucción de Hogwarts –dijo Ron haciendo que el comedor se llenara de aplausos y felicitaciones de parte de todos los presentes.

_Tonta..._

_Ilusa..._

_Tarada... _

Me gire y fui por mi dinero y objetos importantes, tenia que salir lo antes posible de ahí.

_Esto me intoxicaba._

Hay cosas, pequeños detalles, que te hacen darte cuenta de lo equivocada que uno se ve envuelta en la vida... Y para mí, gracias a Merlín, no seria tarde. No demasiado "Tarde".

Hay veces que las ilusiones te destrozan y otras solo te abren los ojos al mundo real. 

Por eso soñar no es siempre lindo... Y hoy desperté, por que Luna Lovegood no se dejaría vencer por los demás.

**1* P.V.O Cho:**

_No soportaría otra vez el verlos ahí besuqueándose como si nada. _

_No soportaba ser la otra. _

_Pero era la una forma de estar juntos, escondidos. _

¡¿Por que yo, Merlín? Primero me quitaste a Cedric y ahora... Ahora veo como me quitas a Harry, el único chico al que he amado.

Yo era el juego de Harry, si, era la otra y no me importaba, por que con una simple palabra el lograba hacerme volar. Lo amaba y eso bastaba.

_O quizás no..._

_Por que a veces el amor no era suficiente._

_Y la realidad se confunde con las ilusiones y la mentira con la verdad._

Con una seña me pidió que lo esperara, como cada noche. Lo seguí en silencio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Cho, terminamos. –dijo sonriendo, yo abrí la boca pero el continuo:- Siento haberte hecho ilusiones...

No, en verdad no lo siente –me quede congelada, y lentamente me gire a ver a Ronald. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que saldría, yo debo ser la única que supe que Luna y el pelirrojo tenían algo, merlín, y note como la pobre se fue destrozada y también me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto el idiota con eso. _Pero Harry era distinto, si, el no me dañaría...-_ Ganaste Harry.

¿Ganar? –susurre temblando, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. _No, Merlín, Harry no, el no. _

Oh, si, una apuesta –dijo Harry sonriendo- Si tu caías muerta por mi ganaba, y si no... Bueno ganaba Ginny. Y si te arrepentías, ganaba Ron. Aunque, quedo claro quien gano.

Son un asco. –Dije con desprecio, aunque mi voz temblaba.

Lo sabemos, y nos gusta –dijo Ginevra encogiéndose de hombros, no me di ni cuenta cuando la maldita zorra llego- ¿Acaso no viste la cara de la lunática?

¡Es tu amiga! –exclame mientras las lagrimas de impotencia caían por mi cara. Ginevra se puso a reír.

En esta vida no se tienen amigas, Chang. –Señalo a su hermano y a Harry- solo se tiene a aliados, y sin ellos no eres nada. Como tu... Sola, sin nada por que luchar.

¿Quien te dijo que yo estaba sola? Ginevra Weasley estas destrozada tu odio te consumirá y ellos te traicionaran antes de que te des cuenta. Púdrete tu y todo lo que te rodea –Termine mi oración escupiendo su cara, ella grito colérica y yo corrí, corrí como jamás lo había echo. Tome mi chaqueta, me gire y sonreí con tristeza al ver a Harry, me metí a la primera chimenea que vi y salí de Hogwarts con toda mi dignidad.

_Juro por Merlín que ellos me la pagarían y en especial Harry. _

_Sobretodo él. Y ella... Y Ronald. _

_Debían sufrir todos, por el daño que han causado_

Demostraría que nadie pasaba por encima de mí. Pero para eso necesitaba tener aliados, _¿Ella quería jugar?_ Lo haríamos, y sabia perfectamente quienes eran las indicadas. Me detuve en las tres escobas y pedí una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras retire todo el dinero de mi cuenta y lo cambie a muggle, quien sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría con Hermione y Luna.

_Ven y siente lo que siento La importancia de perdernos sin darnos un adiós por que yo no supe amarte tu no supiste perdonarme y no se que es peor pero se que es lo mejor olvidarnos los dos Se que ahora lo prudente es borrarte de mi mente y no mirar atrás Me despido sin preguntarte si quieres o no escucharme de mi ya no sabrás No sabes cuanto dolió pero ya se termino._

Mi corazón quedo atrás. Olvidare que algún día me hiciste feliz, pero es inútil fingir no puedo vivir sin ti. Sobrevire, saldré adelante y volveré por venganza.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Dolor, odio y desamor. La unión de personas tan distintas y parecidas a la vez. Polos opuestos que se complementan y forman solo uno.

¿Pero puede una persona vivir solo de dolor, solo por venganza? El destino es algo extraño y no hay que cambiarlo, por eso... Por eso ellos llegaran en el momento indicado, para que las cosas puedan detenerse. Yo solo soy un peón en su juego, pero, como peón, ayudare a ganar la partida. Me apoderaré de sus destinos agarrándolo por el cuello. No me dominará. Yo ganare. Por que ellas no merecían ni una de las gotas que derramaron en vano.

Y las mentiras y engaños jamás se cortan...

Harry Potter, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley

¿Si destrozaron la vida de sus mejores amigas y gente cercana, no aran lo mismo entre ellos?

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**


	6. Finalizando una vida y comenzando otra

_**Summary**_**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde **_**ellos **_**no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
**_**el amor.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T**

**_Aclaración:_ Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_**

**_Agradecimiento: _**Akira Riddle adoro tus comentarios, puedes llamarme como quieras :)

* * *

**2* Terminando una vida y comenzar otra desde CERO**

**P.V.O LUNA**

Suspire por quinta vez, la maldita señora recepcionista no me quería dar la información del vuelo de Hermione... oh, ahora por cierto, Jane.

Mire al rededor pero no había nadie que quisiera ayudarme, alguien me empujo disimuladamente y casi chille al ver a Cho Chang con lentes de sol, dios, estaba nevando y ella con lentes, negué y la pelinegra se inclino a leer el nombre de la recepcionista.

—Martha, soy Chloe Rumsfeld... La hermana menor de Jane Rumsfeld, ella es Luna. Podrías darme el primer vuelo que tengas a donde fue mi hermana –dijo Cho con voz mandona, la señora asintió y dijo: "_identificación_" genial, estábamos fritas, Cho saco dos visas y se las entrego- Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

*_Claro, un hechizo básico_* pensé negando disimuladamente. La señora nos dio el pasaje enseguida. Cho tomo mi brazo y me di cuenta de que solo tenía su chaqueta.

—Ya puedes preguntar –dijo sonriendo tristemente. Yo abrí la boca y ella negó- Fueron ellos, Luna, los vi cuando te hicieron eso. Fue desastroso. Y me hicieron lo mismo.

—No es necesario que vayas conmigo a buscar a Hermione –dije sonriendo triste, ella suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

—Claro que lo es Luna, Hermione tu y yo debemos unirnos y así no dejar que nos hagan daño –me dio un suave golpecito en el hombro y señalo las maquinas de café- siempre he querido probar esa maquinita muggle, ¿me enseñas?

—Ven –la arrastre y tomamos en silencio, que yo me encargue de romper- ¿Donde esta y a que hora nos vamos?

—Oh, bueno. Esta en Port Land, o al menos eso fue el viaje original, y el avión parte en una hora. ¿Donde esta tu equipaje?

—Yo... ¿Donde esta el tuyo? –respondí ágilmente, ella cerro sus ojos y suspiro con frustración.

—Lo he perdido todo, igual que tu. Solo tome mi dinero y escape. Es algo que jamás creí hacer... Pero aquí me ves, buscando a la única que me puede ayudar: Hermione –Dijo Cho con tristeza. Después hizo un gesto con la mano de poca importancia- Vamos, vamos... Podemos comprarnos un poco de ropa en Port Land y cuando la encontremos, compramos más. No podremos usar magia –susurro lo ultimo confidencialmente, yo la mire con asombro- Nos descubrirán, y nos llevaran a Azkaban por traición. Mira, Luna, quizás nadie me soporte por mis actitudes, pero créeme, no decidí ser así. La gente siempre esperaba algo de mi, mucho más de lo que puedo dar... Y me canse de callarme todo lo malo que he vivido.

— ¿Por que estabas con Harry si sabias las consecuencias? –pregunte cuando ya estábamos subiendo al avión, Cho abrió mucho los ojos, claro, por que yo tenia razón, ella sabia que Potter estaba con Weasley, sabia los riesgos y las consecuencias.

—Lo amo... Lo amo tanto –susurro con dolor, después giro la cabeza, estaba llorando, y yo impulsivamente la abrace, se sorprendió pero me devolvió el abrazo llorando más fuerte. Y yo sin darme cuenta, también lo hice.

Era muy tarde cuando llegamos a Port Land, desde ahí no supimos que hacer, Cho propuso ir enseguida a comprar ropa, así no levantaríamos tantas "sospechas" aunque claro era solo por que estaba desesperada por sacar enseguida aquella tristeza ¿Y que mejor manera que irse de comprar? En especial para una chica como ella.

Tras un suspiro la seguí. Y ¿Saben que? Descubrí que era entretenidísimo comprar ropa para olvidarte de los problemas.

Hasta que chocamos con unos idiotas que se ofrecieron "ayudarnos" con las bolsas.

_Más bien, nos querían asaltar._

_Y a nadie le importo_

—¡SUELTA ESO, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡ESO ES SOLO MIO! –grito furiosa Cho, el chico se puso a reír y vi como la pelinegra con un suave movimiento le pego una patada en el estomago que lo hizo gritar fuertemente, sus amigos soltaron el resto de bolsas y corrieron, mientras este cobarde se retorcía en el suelo.

— ¡Woow Cho eso fue fantástico! –dije rascando mi nuca. Recogí mis bolsas y Cho las suyas y me guió a un paradero de buses orgullosa.

—Bien, lo decidí, vamos a ir a Forks. Algo de ese lugar, me llama la atención. ¿Que te parece? –pregunto Chang dudosa, yo suspire.

—Bueno. Bueno. No es muy fácil ir a un lugar con tantas dudas. Pero... Esta bien, iremos a Forks –dije asintiendo rápidamente.

**2*P.V.O Cho**

El viaje fue en un auto que arrendamos... en realidad lo robamos... Verán, después de que nos intentaran asaltar esos desgraciados y que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con Luna (esto debo decirlo: es la chica más agradable que he conocido) y entonces vimos un auto mobiliario y como aun pensábamos hacer un poquito de magia saque un convertible negro y le borre la memoria al vendedor. Luna se espanto después me regaño y poco a poco se quedo dormida. Nuestras cosas estaban desparramadas en el asiento trasero y yo manejaba en velocidad media.

Fue cuando paso. Me puse a llorar, otra vez, merlín, ¿Que jamás dejaría de llorar? Limpiaba mis lágrimas a cada instante pero no servia de nada, así que estacione el hermoso convertible a un lado de la carretera que llevaba a Forks y tape mi cara con mis manos. No quise despertar a Luna así que tome un papel y lápiz, anote rápidamente: "Voy a caminar, volveré enseguida, espérame" Saque las llaves y lo cerré con alarma, porsiacaso intentaban robárselo.

Camine –en realidad casi me arrastre por que me tropezaba a cada instante- por unos minutos y después me deje caer llorando brutalmente. Justo en el momento en que se ponía a llover.

—Oh Cedric... que falta me haces –Dije entre sollozos. Era cierto, él además de ser mi novio era mi amigo, mi confidente. Lo amaba de todas las formas posibles. Y lo extrañaría durante toda mi vida.

Tras eso me levante –empapada y llena de barro- y me fui al auto. Luna aun dormía y me inundo una rabia enorme al ver que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y lloraba diciendo **"Ron"**

Acelere a fondo, haciéndola moverse inquieta pero aun así no despertó.

Media hora después estábamos llegando a Forks

_Sin saber lo que nos esperaba..._

_Sin saber que el destino nos quiso juntos, unidas en una causa... Entonces me pregunte por primera vez... ¿Que es el destino?_

Destino es el poder sobrenatural que, según se cree, guía las vidas de cualquier ser de forma necesaria y a menudo es fatal, es decir, inevitable o ineludible. En la cultura occidental la mayoría de las religiones han creído en formas de destino, especialmente relacionadas con la predestinación. El destino es un camino con distintas direcciones. Y ellas, esta vez, tomaron la correcta.


	7. Sorpresas

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer:**_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración:**_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

_**Agradecimiento: **_Akira Riddle eres un amor, gracias por comentar en cada capitulo ^_^

* * *

**P.V.O Hermione**

Mire como Leah se iba acompañada por su madre, que era realmente amable, conversamos con rapidez por que el restauran estaba lleno... me señaló una mesa algo alejada en donde me senté intentando asimilar todo.

Y sonreí con cinismo, recordando las palabras de Viktor hace algunos años atrás...

"El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar" ¡Pero que condenada razón tenia Viktor!

Espere que Leah atendiera a una mesa y después se sentó frente a mi.

—Quizás fue una mala idea venir con mamá... –Dijo con un suspiro negué intentando sonreír y ella apoyo su cara en su mano izquierda sin mirarme.- Es por un chico...

—Ya lo se –opine y Leah asintió.

—Si, me di cuenta, eres inteligente –dijo con paz ahora si me miro- fue mi novio por mucho tiempo, un día, un día todo mi mundo comenzó a cambiar... El me dejaba sola, sin razones, solo se esfumaba. Entonces apareció ella... –abrió la boca y después se detuvo. Se levanto de golpe y tomo unos refrescos, me paso uno antes de volver a sentarse ahora con cara de tristeza y dolor- Ella... dios, siempre supe que el me dejaría por otra... ¡Pero mi prima! Jamás... yo... no quise... No pude... me hacia tanto daño, quise desaparecer... esfumarme... correr lejos. Pero había algo peor ¿Sabes? No me iba a escapar yo los haría sufrir. Asi que a diferencia de ti, no me fui por el rollo del escape en cambio tome mi autodestrucción, por asi llamarlo, y ahora... Ahora estoy sola, rodeada de gente que me odia por ser tan "sincera"

—No lo había visto desde tu punto –dije avergonzada y a la vez triste pero no por ella sino por todo lo que pasaba. Ella asintió y después sonrió levemente. Y yo se la devolví.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y mi mundo se derrumbo.

_Casi grite. _

_Casi llore_

_Casi escape_

Pero los casi no servían... Mire la entrada intentando despertar del mal sueño. Pero Luna sonrió y levanto la mano saludando efusivamente y a su lado Cho repitió su gesto.

— ¿Esas niñas no están saludando a nosotras? –dijo Leah con cara de sorpresa, yo estaba petrificada. Cuando ambas Revenclaw pasaron entremedio de las mesas y llegaron a mi lado, me levante patosamente para correr, pero ambas me abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar amargamente. En especial Luna.

— ¡Hermione...! –decía entre sollozos ahogados Luna. Leah arrastro a Cho a la mesa mientras yo intentaba calmar a Luna. Cuando lo hice, la senté a mi lado intentando. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara pero ya estaba más relajada.

— ¿Esto es una convención de tristeza? –pregunto Leah con un poquito de ánimo:- Ya saben, me uno.

—No... Creo... que... te... guste... –dijo Cho entre sollozos. ¿Que hacia Cho Chang con Luna Lovegood buscándome? ¿Y llorando? Oh dios.- Ellos... fueron ellos...

—Bien, no entiendo ni una mierda, si quieres que te ayude, explícame ya –Dijo Leah cruzándose de brazos, la mire asombrada- Eres mi única amiga, si, se que es arriesgado decir eso conociéndote de solo unas pocas horas, pero, dios, Jane ni siquiera se si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

— ¡Claro que lo es! –Dije ofendida, después baje mi mirada, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de las chicas- Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger Rumsfeld ¿Ves? Si quieres te puedo mostrar mi pasaporte, vale, uhm, tengo 18 y yo... Me escape de Inglaterra por que mis tres "mejores" amigos arruinaron mi feliz vida. Ellos, dios, me querían destruir, yo estaba idiotamente enamorada de Ronald y creí que el compartía mis sentimientos, pero resulto ser que solo quería acostarse conmigo y después... después ellos... ellos querían matarme.

— ¡¿QUE? –chillo Leah horrorizada, toda la gente nos miro y yo asentí con los ojos llenos de gruesas lagrimas. Ella bajo la voz- Hay que denunciarlos.

—No, Leah, no podemos. No hay pruebas -Dije bajando mi cabeza-

—Hermione estamos hablando de intento de asesinato –dijo Leah después miro a Luna y Cho- Niñas, tranquilas, ¿Que les hicieron esos desgraciados?

—Cho, respira –Susurre y ella sollozo mas fuerte. Luna seco sus lágrimas.

—Ronald, Ronald y yo estábamos saliendo, desde que la guerra termino. Entonces empecé a investigar sobre tu desaparición, Herms y descubrí que el único que te vio marcharte fue Draco Malfoy y me dijo que fuese lo que fuese tenia que ver los chicos. Yo idiotamente me negaba a creerlo ¿saben? Aunque se que las únicas personas que destruirían tu fuerza eran ellos. Entonces entre al comedor del colegio y... Esta él con Lavander, besándose y anunciando su "pronto" compromiso.

—Desgraciado mal nacido –Dijo Leah cada vez más furiosa y triste. Luna miro a Leah con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió pacíficamente, solo como ella podía sonreír con tanta inocencia y luz.

No habían dudas, aun quedaban personas en que confiar y yo podía aferrarme a ellas.

_Debía aferrarme a ellas_

_Quería aferrarme a ellas_

_Necesitaba aferrarme a ellas_

—Soy Luna Lovegood, y ella es Cho Chang –dijo Luna presentándose, Leah sonrió con vergüenza.

—Soy Leah Clearwater –dijo ella y después se inclino mirándonos a las tres- ¿hay algo mas que deba saber? ¿Y tú historia?

—Yo... –Cho no pudo seguir por que volvió a romper en llanto. Jamás vi a Cho así desde la muerte de Cedric. Tome con agilidad uno de los refrescos y mire a Leah.

— ¿Tienes algún calmante? –pregunte en un susurro ella asintió y me dijo "esperen aquí" y fue con su madre con quien converso rápidamente y la señora de inmediato le dio una pastilla y una agua embotellada, se la dio a Cho sobando su espalda.

—Podemos esperar la historia de Cho –dijo Luna secando algunas lagrimas que aun mojaban su rostro- ¿Donde estas alojando?

—En la casa de Leah, yo... Estaba inconciente, chicas, intente suicidarme –dije asiendo que Cho escupiera el agua y que Luna se atragantara con mi refresco. Ambas me miraron impresionadas casi con ganas de decir "¡¿Es broma?"- No, esto, no es broma, se que es difícil de entender. Pero estaba sola. Ciega de dolor y de traición. Y quería desaparecer. Apenas he despertado hoy.

—Oh... oh –dijo Luna abriendo sus ojos como platos.- ¿Entonces tendremos que dormir en el auto? No quiero ser un estorbo.

—Ni yo –dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Había pensado en este rato que podríamos arrendar una casita pequeña. Pero no se si...

—Creo que hay una –murmuro Leah entrecerrando los ojos, después nos miro- Pero no estoy segura. ¿Le preguntamos a mamá?

—Genial –dijo Luna yo asentí y mire a Cho que se estaba quedando dormida. Mi rubia amiga la miro con tristeza- Es mejor que duerma, Jane.

— ¿Jane? –dije levantado una ceja ella camino a mi lado a ver a la madre de Leah-

—Si, yo quiero olvidar mi pasado y nuestros nombres nos recuerdan lo difícil y triste que nos sucedió. –opino Luna. Sonreímos al estar con la madre de Leah.

—Ma querían saber las chicas donde hay una casa para arrendar –dijo Leah con tranquilidad.

—Oh... ¿En La Push? ¿O aquí en Forks? –pregunto dudando. Nosotras nos encogimos de hombros- En La Push hay una casa que esta desocupada y están buscando un cuidador. Yo podría conversar con la dueña para que se queden ahí y que ustedes paguen los gastos.

—No hay problemas –dijo Luna asintiendo rápidamente-

—Y podrían trabajar aquí por una temporada –propuso Leah- El trabajo esta siendo muy duro para mi, yo les doy mi paga, de todos modos no tengo ni pitos que tocar aquí.

—Leah no es necesario –dije negándome.

—Oh que si. Ya, ma, conversa con la señora y tienes a cuatro camareras ¿Que mejor? –dijo alivianando la situación.

— ¿Que mejor? –Dijo la señora mirándonos con tranquilidad- Que acompañen a Leah a la escuela, ya casi ni se ve por ahí.

—Mamá... –dijo Leah avergonzada.

— ¿Que? Solo digo la verdad, Leah, tu hermano me lo dijo, Jacob también. Leah, debes ir al colegio. Niñas ustedes también –amenazo Sue Clearwater ella sonaba como mamá, sonreí con cariño ¿Que tan malo seria ir a un instituto muggle?

—Yo acepto –dije avergonzada, Luna me miro y se encogió de hombros.

Iremos a la escuela –dijo con diversión.

— ¿Que? Oh esto es un complot en mi contra –dijo Leah cruzándose de brazos. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí avergonzada.

El resto del día fue agradable, conversando con Leah y su madre. Luna hablaba como si las conociera de toda una vida a mi me costo un poco mas, pero me hice participe de la amena conversación.

Una simple llamada de Sue Clearwater basto para que nos dieran una oportunidad para ingresar a "la reserva de La Push"

Todo esto me tenia tan entusiasmada que por momentos ni recordé la razón de estar en Forks, Luna parecía que también pasaba por lo mismo. Cho apenas despertó comenzó a ponerse al día con las noticias, ella también se unió a "nuestro complot" como lo llamo Leah.


	8. El secreto de La Push

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer:**_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración:**_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

_**Agradecimiento: **_Akira Riddle eres un amor, gracias por comentar en cada capitulo ^_^

* * *

**Octavo capitulo "Los secretos de La push"**

**P.V.O Luna**

Había pasado ya una semana completa.

Tres días nos tardamos en arreglar y decorar la casa a nuestro gusto. Cho, quejándose por que la casa era muy "pequeña" mientras Hermione reclamando que "las cortinas estaban viejas" y yo gritando por que me golpee un dedo con el martillo, un ingenioso artefacto muggle que me presto Leah. Y Leah riéndose en el suelo por nuestras discusiones.

Los cinco días restantes fueron perfectos, llovía como nunca por lo que pasábamos en la dulce casita. Solo salíamos para comprar algo o si necesitábamos estar un momento solas.

No volví a llorar desde que encontré un apoyo junto a mis amigas. No se volvió a mencionar el tema de la venganza, pero todas sabíamos que tendríamos que hacer algo, aunque yo me negara.

Me empeñe en hacer que Hermione y Cho no se cerraran en su propio dolor que, termine dejando de lado mis sentimientos. Y descubrí, que era lo mejor.

_O eso creía._

El día lunes teníamos un a entrevista con el director de la reserva de la push. Cuando Cho iba manejando por la carretera cantando una contagiosa canción freno con brusquedad haciendo que yo chocara con su asiento y que Hermione se golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta.

—¡¿Que demonios te pasa? –grito Hermione alterada, Cho apunto temblorosa un gigantesco lobo que estaba en el suelo jadeando. Yo y Hermione bajamos corriendo a ver al pobre animal.

Y me cruce con sus ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Mi aire se esfumo y olvide pestañear, era perfecto... _único_...

La sensación más maravillosa que alguien puede experimentar.

**P.V.O HERMIONE**

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde que me encontré con las chicas en el restaurante de la mamá de Leah.

Una semana en la que el tiempo paso volando entre bromas que envidiarían los Slytherin´s. ¿Y saben que? Me agrada, al menos no tengo que fingir todo el tiempo que estoy bien. No tengo que dar explicación cuando quiero estar sola. No se meten en mi espacio mientras yo no me meto en el suyo.

La casita era agradable. Pequeña, pero agradable. La verdad que lo único que me molesto fueron las cortinas ¿Por que? Bueno, les sonara algo extraño pero... Me sentí observada. Lo se ahora me volví paranoica. Pero, en verdad me asuste.

Lo otro que me fascino es que mi ventana tiene una hermosa vista a la playa y que en las noches se escucha un triste aullido de lobo. Me pregunte varias veces si podía ser un licántropo, pero evitaba la mayoría del tiempo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con magia, por lo que no le di más importancia.

La madre de Leah nos consiguió una cita con el director antes de poder entrar como alumnas normales. Estaba nerviosa. Hace bastante tiempo que no conversaba con un director. Sonreí mientras Cho manejaba, sonrisa que se esfumo cuando freno y me dejo estampada contra el vidrio de la puerta. Me dolió bastante.

— ¡¿Que demonios te pasa? –grite mirando a Cho ella levanto su mano temblorosa y apunto la calle. Me imagine lo peor, habíamos atropellado a una persona y ahora seriamos prófugas de la justicia muggle...

Mire aterrada que era un lobo. Suspire aliviada y me baje del auto corriendo, había que ayudarlo. Luna salio a mi lado pero se quedo al lado del auto, yo avance con rapidez y mire al lobo, era muy grande y de un lindo color gris, jadeaba rápido y tenia una fea herida en su pata derecha.

—Oh dios –susurre y me di vuelta- Lunita saca unas vendas de la maletera. -Luna dio un paso y el lobo gruño mostrándome unos filosos colmillos.

Levante mis manos y retrocedí, él volvió a gruñir, levantándose sin apoyar su pie. Me miraba con desconfianza y yo sentía que en cualquier momento seria puré para lobo. Para lobo gigante.

Luna en cambio camino directo al lobo y lo abrazo. El dejo de gruñir y dio un lastimero sonido. Luna acaricio su pata y después su lomo. El parecía contento. Lo mire bien, y me detuve en sus ojos avellanas. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes... No sabia de donde. Pero estaba segura_. ¿Que demonios pasaba?_

— ¡No te vayas! –exclamo Luna al ver que el lobo salio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía con su pata cojita. Cuando se giro me miro con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza- Se fue... él se fue...

—Vamos Lunita, debemos ir al colegio. –susurre dándole animo.

Parecía destrozada, incluso más que cuando llego. Más que por Weasley. Pase mis brazos por sus hombros y caminamos al auto. Cho aun estaba impactada por lo que el resto del camino maneje yo.

Esto era muy extraño, estaba segura de que esos ojos eran demasiado humanos y conocidos, pero era imposible que fuera un licántropo por que... Porque no son asi, recuerdo perfectamente a Remus y no había punto de comparación.

_¿Entonces que?_

**P.V.O CHO**

Después del casi accidente, Hermione manejo a la escuela, Luna estaba actuando rarísimo. No contestaba y solo tenía la vista perdida en el vidrio, como si buscara algo en especial. El director nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y nos enseño las inmediaciones, era tremendamente pequeño, pero mucho mejor que Hogwarts. Después de una charla, en donde nos pregunto si éramos familiares y nos pidió los papeles de emancipación –_que son totalmente falsos, pero nadie se dará cuenta de eso_- nos entrego unas fotocopias del horario de clases y con su voz áspera dijo: Bienvenidas al establecimiento, espero que encarrilen a su amiga Leah y tras eso nos hizo marcharnos. Claro que esperamos en el auto a Leah ella y yo teníamos turno, asi que la llevaríamos. Me impresiono la cantidad de personas que iban, creí –_por el tamaño_- que eran menos, pero había chicos y chicas de todas las edades, en pequeños grupos. Apenas nos vio Leah se saco los audífonos y corrió al auto, se subió y nos miro nerviosa.

— ¿Y?

—Quedamos –dije con tranquilidad, ella aplaudió y después miro el semblante apagado de Luna y a una pensativa Hermione.

—Hey, parecen malitas –reclamo Leah un poco amargada. Hermione negó y manejo al restaurante.

—Es solo que me gusto mucho aquel lobito y... Se escapo –dijo triste Luna, dios que inocente. Leah trago en seco, Hermione la miro por el espejo retrovisor como con sospechas.

— ¿Que lobo? ¿Donde? ¿No les hizo nada? –dijo asustada, Hermione frunció el ceño y Luna contesto.

—No, no nos hizo daño. Era lindo en verdad fue en el camino Leah. ¿Por que no nos contaste que había lobos por aquí? –pregunto con calma la rubia, Leah suspiro aliviada y vi como Hermione arrugaba su nariz como en Hogwarts _¿Que seria lo tan importante para que estuviera tan despistada? _

Mi cara se apago dando paso al terror y mire a Hermione y después a Luna. La única cosa que ahora las afectaría era magia, ¿Podría ser que el lobo era un licántropo? Jamás he visto uno, aparte del profesor Lupin, pero en las imágenes de los libros eran más bestiales... Eso no quita la posibilidad.

_La push escondía un secreto, un secreto que sabia Leah y que hasta ahora no nos quería contar. Pero yo, me encargaría de llegar al fondo de esto._

¿Que tan mala podría ser su curiosidad? 

¿Que tanto podría esconder La Push? 

¿Y que tan unido a aquello podrían estar las chicas? 

Más, mucho más de lo que les gustaría.


	9. Riley

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos_no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración: **_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

_**Agradecimiento: **_Akira Riddle eres un amor, gracias por comentar en cada capitulo ^_^ también a Yoya y Martina

* * *

**Noveno capitulo: Riley**

**P.V.O Cho**

Cuando llegamos al trabajo, la madre de Leah nos rogó que tomáramos su turno, Hermione acepto de inmediato.

Leah charlo en susurros con su madre y el resto de la tarde estuvo ausente, como si le preocupara en exceso algo. Luna ni siquiera se bajo del auto, cuando fui a buscar mi bolso de mano ella estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio y con la mirada perdida entre los árboles.

Me dieron ganas de llorar al verla tan demacrada. _¡Ella no era asi! ¡Yo quería a la lunática, juguetona e inocente de siempre! _

_Quería que volviera a ser Luna Lovegood. _

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, suspire con tristeza y camine al restaurante con un nudo en el estomago, sin saber que alguien me miraba desde las sombras.

**P.V.O Hermione**

La tarde estaba siendo un caos, Luna, parecía un zombi desde que sucedió aquello con el lobo.

_El lobo, si que esconden algo, ya lo descubriré._

Leah actuó tan extraño cuando lo mencionamos. Y la madre de Leah, Sue, me pidió remplazarla por que debía ir a su casa a ver a Seth.

¡Lo admito! La ultima parte, la escuche de la conversación privada entre Sue y Leah. Es que todo es tan extraño y sospechoso.

_¿Que podrían estar escondiendo?_

— ¡Hermione atiende a los clientes por favor! –exclamo Leah mientras corría al baño. Aquel acto me pareció de lo más racional, hasta que vi en el reflejo de la puerta a quien menos me imagine: **Riley. **_**Mi Riley.**_

— ¡Rileeey! –grite corriendo afuera, pero ya era tarde, él no estaba. Caí de rodillas respirando agitada y llorando a mares.

_Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. _

_Si, completamente loca... _

_Por que Riley, MI Riley no podía estar aquí._

_No debía._

_No..._

— ¿Hermione, cariño, que pasa? –dijo Cho arrodillándose a mi lado y abrazándome cariñosamente, la empuje con fuerza y solloce mas alto.

_Ella no lo entendía, no me conocía..._

—Creí ver... Oh merlín... creí ver a-alguien muy importante en mi vida.

**P.V.O Luna**

Mi mente estaba confusa, sentía mi cuerpo más pesado y no era conciente de nada más que ese par de ojos que me habían hechizado. Esto era peor que la **Amortentia**, pero no se que es exactamente y...

No pude seguir pensando, por un grito devastador de Hermione que sonó algo a si como a "Riley" _¿y ese quien era?_ Salí del auto con cuidado y vi como empujaba a Cho, si, no quería lastima.

Alcance a llegar al final de su frase quebrada "creí ver a-alguien muy importante en mi vida." Aguante la respiración al igual que Cho que me miro directo a los ojos, queriendo preguntarme lo que yo también me estoy preguntando. _"¿Por que estaría aquí alguien que conoció?" _

—Yo... Oh... Debo... ¡Suéltame! –grito Hermione al ver que Cho volvería a abrasarla, la castaña se levanto dando tropiezos y comenzó a llover, ella se dio media vuelta, sabia que iba a correr. Escapar.

Lo que no esperábamos era que Leah apareciera discutiendo con un grupo de hombres. Hermione tenso los hombros, seco sus ojos y con paso decidido fue a pelear con alguien que no fuéramos nosotras. Así se desquitaba sin dañarnos.

— ¡Cho, por merlín, corre o Hermione asesinara a alguien! –exclame agarrando la mano de Cho y corriendo bastante rápido.

Sin saber que alguien nos miraba desde un árbol.

Más concretamente miraba a Hermione.

Y al menos sentía un peso menos en mi cuerpo.

_¿Porque habré tenido esas sensaciones?_

**P.V.O Hermione**

No estaba furiosa, no que va, solo estaba deprimida._ ¡Y necesitaba discutir con alguien! ¡Y quien mejor que esos gigantones que estaban molestando a Leah! _

— ¡Leah, vete a trabajar, pareces vaga andando de un lado a otro sin ayudarnos, el restaurante esta vació y tu estas aquí afuera...! ¿Que pasa si nos asaltan, eh? –uno de los idiotas se río en mi cara, me gire y lo señale acusadoramente, rápido su risa se convirtió en una tos seca.- ¡Y tú! ¿De que te ríes, eh? No veo nada gracioso aquí, dejen ya de molestar a mi amiga y...

—Hermione. –murmuro Leah y Cho a coro.

—Y vayan a estudiar, trabajar o algo, bola de flojos... –contiue sin darme cuenta de que las chicas me acababan de hablar.

— ¡HERMIONE! –gritaron tres a coro deteniendo bruscamente mi discurso, respire mas lento y miré a las chicas con ojos cargados en disculpas. _Vale, me sobrepase._

—Vamos a dentro no me quiero mojar más –rogó Cho corriendo dentro.

Todos siguieron su buena idea, todos exceptuándome, la lluvia me calaba los huesos y la sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, genial ahora soy paranoica y veo cosas idiotas. Deje escapar un suspiro antes de mirar al cielo.

—Merlín sabe que te extraño mucho, Ri, las cosas entre nosotros no podían mejorar, todo lo que hice fue por ti. Perdóname...

— ¡Bella Durmiente, ya corre dentro, te vas a pescar un asqueroso resfriado! –exclamo un moreno apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del restaurante con el ceño levemente fruncido y con una mueca de asco, como si oliera algo malísimo, ese debía ser Embry sonreí y corrí a su lado sin saber que acababa de darle una razón para vivir a cierto vampirito.

* * *

_*suspiros*_ ¿Qué diablos hace Riley metido en esto?

Jiji, Le daré un premio a quien adivine que relación tienen Hermione y Riley.

**Un gran beso, nos leemos pronto.**

P.D: Mañana o el viernes hay nueva actualización )


	10. Conociéndose

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos_no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración: **_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

_**Agradecimiento: afroditacullen ¡Ey, esa es una buena idea! Pero no, no lo es... ¡Te sorprenderás! en el capitulo 11 vas a descubrir que son estos dos. ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti.**_

* * *

**Décimo capitulo "Conociéndose"**

**P.V.O Luna**

Estaba cómoda, bastante cómoda. Los cinco chicos que estaban aquí hablaban, reían y bromeaban libremente. El que mejor me caía era Embry, quien se empeñaba en decirle a Hermione "Bella durmiente" Quil, por su parte, bromeaba a cada rato con cualquier cosa. Jared dijo que lo que necesitáramos podíamos contar con Kim, su novia. Paul, por su lado, conversaba en murmullos con Hermione quien lo miraba ceñuda pero aun así le decía algo, que lo hacia poner muecas extrañas. Sam estaba callado y se veía incomodo, Leah también estaba en silencio y cruzada de brazos. Fruncí el ceño y mire otra vez a Leah, y cuando ella me miro a los ojos, sentí un choque fuerte, sus ojos se parecían a... _los del lobo._

— ¡Pero miren nada más, nuestro peque estrella! ¡El salvador de nuestra bella durmiente! ¡Nuestro querido Seth! –exclamo Embry sacando a todos de las respectivas conversaciones.

Me gire a ver a Seth, el hermano de Leah, y el mundo literalmente me cayo encima.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte y mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y note como él también respiraba de manera agitada.

_¿Que demonios pasaba?_

**P.V.O Hermione**

Fruncí el ceño mientras escuchaba a Paul

—Sam no tiene la culpa de que Leah este jodidamente sentida y le saque en cara lo que pasa a cada instante –murmuro convincente, bufe y levante una ceja.

—Paul, es su culpa que Leah actué así –reclame en un susurro. Vale, desde que llegue al restaurante me puse a hablar con Paul por que, según él, yo odiaba a Sam de una manera tonta porque ni lo conocía.

— ¡Oh, él es el chico que salvo a Mione! –exclamo Cho, haciendo que me incline para ver bien, Seth, el hermano de Leah y mi "salvador" estaba apoyado en la puerta viendo a Luna en un estado de shock, parpadee confundida y mire su brazo, había una pequeña venda.

Dio un paso, y cojeo imperceptiblemente.

Pero yo lo vi.

Y mis dudas y mi curiosidad explotaron.

La forma en que los chicos se miraban era casi de pánico.

_¿Que escondía Seth? ¿Porque razón Leah no nos dice nada respecto al tema?_

_¿Y que une a aquel lobo con La Push?_

_¿Y por que ahora recordé a Riley?_

_¿Donde esta Riley?_

**P.V.O Cho.**

— ¡Hey tierra llamando a Leah! –susurre sacudiendo a su amiga, quien sobresaltada clavo sus ojos en ella.- Leaaaah, ¿son todos tus compañeros de curso?

—No... –la respuesta brusca de Leah me sorprendió y a Hermione igual, la castaña se levanto y abrazo a Seth asombrado a todos, Luna también se giro y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con una servilleta_. _

_¿Celos?_

—Gracias –dijo Hermione antes de sonreír sospechosamente feliz y volver a conversar con Paul, Seth camino algo atontado hacia nosotros y se dejo caer en la silla del lado izquierdo de Leah, justo frente a Luna.

_¿Era mi idea o lo hizo apropósito?_

_¿Hermione sabía algo o era tan solo mi idea?_

—Ejem, Cho, venga, no te enojes, no fue mi intención haberte hablado con brusquedad –dijo Leah tomando un sorbo de su bebida, sonreí insegura.

—Va, no te preocupes. Solo tenia curiosidad –dije cabeceando de manera positiva.

—Bueno, Paul esta en mi año –dijo sonando avergonzada.- Quil y Embry, irán en su curso... Seth es más pequeño, por lo que debe ir en el mismo curso de Luna, supongo.

— ¡Oye, bella durmiente! –Exclamo Embry dándole un empujoncito a Hermione.- ¿Podemos saber por que razón saltaste desde el barranco...?

— ¡Embry! –corto furiosa Leah, Embry se quedo callado y mire de reojo la reacción de Hermione quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y apretaba una servilleta.

—Perdón yo... no quise... solo. –intento disculparse Embry con los ojos como platos.

—Está bien, fue un accidente. Mi hermana estaba horrible porque mamá nos echo de casa –dije de sopetón, todos se giraron a verme con expresión aturdida.- ¿No les dijiste, Leah? Las chicas y yo, somos medias hermanas.

—Aja, todas de padres distintos –concluyo avergonzada Luna.- Hermione no soporto la carga y...

—Decidí lanzarme al vacío. Si, si, un casi suicidio de asco. –dijo con expresión graciosa Hermione.

El resto de tarde, fue relajada con los chicos riéndose por tonterías. Con Seth mirando sonrojado a Luna.

_Luna rehusándose a ver a Seth_

_Leah hablando animada a Hermione. _

_Hermione molestando a Paul._

Y yo sintiéndome como en casa.

* * *

**_*suspiro*_** La primera imprimacion.

Oka... Ya me voy, pero prometo no desaparecer por mucho tiempo xD

Un beso.


	11. Lo que somos

_**Summary**_**:**¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos_no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer:**_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración:**_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

_**Agradecimiento: **_fairy white y Sol Meyer M. G ¡Muchas gracias por comentar chicas, este capi va dedicado en especial a ustedes!

_**P.D:**_ Si alguien ve a Akira Riddle ¡Mándenla de una oreja para acá, que este fic no es nada sin su comentadora OFICIAL! Si, lees esto desaparecida debo decirte que te extraño

* * *

**Onceavo capitulo: Lo que somos.**

**P.V.O Hermione**

Era agradable conversar con los chicos. Al menos me sirvió para olvidarme un poco de Riley. _Ouh, otra vez el sentimiento de culpa_

Hasta que llegamos a casa, en donde me encerré en mi habitación a pensar, mientras los demás se quedaron en el comedor conversando.

Temblorosamente me deje caer sobre la cama, con la vista clavada en la ventana, recordando a mi hermano. _Que bien se oye, __**mi hermano.**_

Si, Riley, es un año mayor que yo. Fue un embarazo no deseado, mis padres apenas eran adolescentes y sus familias los obligaron a quedarse juntos por él. Desde ese momento comenzó el odio hacia Ri, cuando nací yo, lo desplazaron. Mientras crecíamos, él jamás reclamo por la gran diferencia en la cual que nos criaron, nunca tuvo una queja por su ropa gastada y vieja, o por sus juguetes usados, ni por el cariño que me brindaban. Y eso fue por que él siempre supo que aunque mis padres no lo querían, yo estaba ahí.

El desastre comenzó cuando me dijeron que era bruja y...

Mire a la puerta con rencor, cuando escuche que esta se abría con lentitud, todas sabíamos que no debíamos meternos en el espacio de las otras, pero todos los sentimientos malos se quedaron estancados cuando me di cuenta de quien era el que me interrumpía.

— ¿Ri...Riley? –dije con un nudo en la garganta. Mis fuerzas me dejaron, y me desplome sollozando, con un rápido movimiento él me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me volvió a dejar sobre la cama, sin soltarme. Mi llanto se volvió más explosivo.

— ¿Ri? ¿En verdad eres tú? –pregunte aguantando los sollozos. Él se inclino colocando su frente contra la mía, el cambio de nivel entre las temperaturas me dijo que algo estaba mal, él suspiro entrecortadamente y tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

—Deja de llorar, Hermione, detestaba escucharte llorar porque...

—Te sentías débil –dije ahogada, él asintió y me aparto un mechón de la cara, tocándome con sus fríos dedos las mejillas.- Riley... yo... no...

—Shhhh, no arruines el momento, déjame quedarme aquí y recordar que tengo alguien aun que me quiere. –rogó él y lo abrace desesperada. No soportaba escuchar aquel profundo dolor en su voz, ni el vacío en sus ojos rojos... _**ojos rojos.**__-_ Demonios, pequeñita, casi no recordaba lo bien que se siente tenerte a mi lado.

—Riley, Riley yo... papá... lo hice porque... no quería... –no podía controlar mi mente, por lo que lo único que decía eran frases cortadas, Riley negó entretenido y beso mi mejilla con cariño.

— ¡Hermione! –rugió Leah corriendo dentro de la habitación, Riley gruño y me separo con brusquedad de él. Después de darme una rápida mirada de disculpas y salio corriendo de la pequeña habitación, salto por la ventana y mi corazón latió desbocado mientras gritaba su nombre desesperada. _No podía irse, no ahora._

— ¡¿Que mierda hacia ese chupasangre en tu habitación? –grito Quil furioso.

"_**Chupa sangre"**_

_**Riley...**_

_**Ojos rojos... vacíos... dolor...**_

_**Chupa Sangre...**_

_¡__**RILEY**__ ES UN __**VAMPIRO**__! _

_Oh, merlín... no. No él._

— ¡No vuelvas a gritarle! –exclamo Leah.

—Riley, no, diablos, él no –murmure antes de correr a la ventana y casi me caigo de no ser por un par de musculosos brazos que me tomaron, deje salir el aire de mis pulmones mientras miraba desesperada alrededor, buscar algún rastro de mi hermano.- ¡Suéltame, Sam! _¡Riley!_ _¡Riley_ vuelve aquí! ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo hice por ti! _¡Riley!_ ¡No me dejes ahora!

—Hermione por favor... –murmuro Sam sonando incomodo.

— ¡No, suéltame ya! –Grite angustiada sacando de mi bolsillo la varita, todos los chicos se miraron como si estuviera loca. Leah jadeo, como si recién se diera cuenta de algo importante.- Lamento profundamente hacer esto, en verdad, discúlpenme. _Petrificus totalum._

—Mione... –dijo horrorizada Cho.

De todas maneras me siguieron cuando comencé a correr.

—Vi cuando lo golpeaban, lo hicieron por mi culpa, siempre por mi. Por que Riley no era como yo, por que no era un brujo... –dije mientras me zafaba de Luna, quien intento detenerme, Cho quien nos seguía un poco más atrás aunque igual escuchaba cada una de mis palabras.

_Aun no entendía nada, ¿Como Riley se convirtió en un vampiro? ¿Como llego a aquella situación? ¿Por que estaba en Forks?_

—Creí hacer lo correcto, hable con la profesora McGonagall y ella... Ella me dijo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer era darle una vida nueva. –dije entre dientes, aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban en nublar aun mas mi vista.

— ¡Hermione ya detente, por favor! –exclamo Cho respirando agitadamente y rogando por un descanso. Me gire y las mire con dolor, no dejaría a mi hermano. _No ahora._

—Cho, Luna. Encárguense de los chicos, perdonadme. Cuando encuentre a Ri, volveré, se los juro.

— ¡Hermione no te atrevas! –grito Luna

Cerré los ojos y desaparecí, rogando que Riley estuviera bien.

**P.V.O Cho**

Hermione no estaba, Luna miraba con los ojos como platos el lugar donde había desaparecido. Y yo por un impulso nervioso mire hacia la casa.

Abrí la boca incapaz de creer lo que veía.

— ¡Hermione se fue Cho! Hay que ir por ella –dijo Luna, pero apenas fui conciente de lo que dijo, absorta mirando la casa.

—Creo que es hora de descubrir un par de misterios, Lu, como por ejemplo ¡¿Porque mierda ellos pueden transformarse en lobos gigantes? –grite apuntando a la casa espantada.

Al minuto, ellos se estremecieron y comenzaron a salir de la casa, corriendo directo hacia nosotros. Luna grito y me empujo, ambas caímos al suelo y el lobo más grande nos gruño, pero el de color gris que al parecer era el más pequeño se interpuso para defendernos.

_¿Que demonios pasaba?_

**P.V.O Hermione.**

— ¡Auch! Ay, ay, ay. ¡Duele! OH diablos... –dije respirando agitadamente mientras miraba mi pie. Me lo había fracturado. Si, una fractura expuesta. Gemí y aguante la respiración manteniendo al margen mi dolor, ya no podía seguir utilizando magia o sabía que me pueden encontrar los desgraciados de mis ex amigos.

_Y me matarían._

Intente arrastrarme, pero el simple movimiento de mi pierna me hizo soltar un grito agudo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Oh demonio! Oh mierda, duele –no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. El dolor era demasiado, mire mi pie, podía ver el hueso y los ligamentos. La sangre no dejaba de salir, pero ya no reaccionaba a nada, lo único que había en mi cabeza eran los gritos de Riley, las duras palabras de los dos Weasley... y de Harry.

Escuche cerca mío un ruido y después un murmullo.

— _¡Riley! ¡Riley ¿eres tú?_ –grite sollozando.

Entre los matorrales, salio una chica con aspecto de duende, y una rubia con la mirada muy preocupada. Ellas se miraron con asombro y después corrieron a mi lado. _Vampiros_. Gemí y apreté mi pie.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Riley? –dijo asustada la chica con cara de duende. Abrí la boca pero la rubia negó.

—Da igual, la chica esta mal. Tranquila, nena, te ayudaremos –dijo la chica con voz suave, y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro antes de caer desfallecida.

**P.V.O Luna.**

—Woooah, Cho. ¿Que mierda? –Dije asustada, mire con los ojos entornados a uno de los lobos en especial, el gris pequeño y bufe.- Así que, eras él...

— ¿Que era quien? –dijo Cho sobresaltándome, la mire con el ceño fruncido.

—El lobo que nos encontramos en el camino, es Seth_. ¡Leah lo sabia!_ Y no nos dijo una sola palabra, eso no es justo. –reclame cruzándome de brazos, Cho bufo.

—Luna, nosotras tampoco le dijimos que somos... brujas –susurro lo ultimo confidencialmente, puse los ojos en blanco. Los lobos ya estaban tranquilos, vi como una se separo del grupo y salio corriendo a otro lugar.

—Como sea, Hermione se enfurecerá cuando... –dije mordiendo mi labio con frustración.

— ¿Cuando, eh? ¿Cuando vuelva con su hermano, vampiro? ¿Por que diablos no me contaron nada? ¡Somos amigas! –exclamo Leah apareciendo de entre los matorrales.

— ¡Ja! Tu tampoco nos dijiste nada –reclamo Cho cruzándose de brazos. Leah nos miro ceñuda y después negó.

— ¿Donde se fue? –pregunto agitada.

—Detrás de Riley... No tenemos ni la menor idea en donde se encuentren, pero, eso no importa tanto ahora: debes contarnos que diablos sucede. –la voz de Cho sonó ahogada, quizás por el shock.

—Y ustedes a mí. –termino Leah

* * *

¡¿Comentarioooos?

^_^ Besos.


	12. Inevitable

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración: **_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida! _Esta basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

_**Agradecimiento:**_ vanecool y Sol Meyer M. G ¡Muchas gracias por comentar chicas, este capi va dedicado en especial a ustedes! & Por supuesto que para ti también Akira ¿de verdad tu brazo ya esta bien? En verdad te extrañe ¡Y apoyo a Dei, hay que golpear al tontorrón! En fin, quería pedirte tu msn para conversar xD ¿Te parece? ^^

_**¡Ojo con mis actualizaciones Express!**_

_**[***] ¡Cambio de escena!  
**_

* * *

**Doceavo capitulo: Inevitable**

**P.V.O Narrador.**

— _¡Muévete maldito, chucho!_ La chica esta desmayada, Carlisle es el único que la puede ayudar, no seas inconciente, perro del demonio. –dijo desesperada Rosalie Cullen, mirando como un gigantesco lobo se cruzaba frente a ellas impidiéndole el paso, él gruñía amenazadoramente, a su lado Alice dio un paso frente a ellas.

—Por favor, puedes ir con nosotras, pero no tardemos más esto. Hermione puede tomar una infección o algo malo para su salud.

—Él dice que la sueltes, Rose –hablo Edward Cullen sobresaltándolas, el olor de la sangre de Hermione estaba haciendo estragos en los sentidos de los tres vampiros, el lobo gruño otra vez y Edward cabeceo.- Rose, dale a Jacob la chica de una buena vez, hay que llevarla a casa.

— ¡Nos demoraremos más! Venga, chucho, no seas...

—Es su imprimación, Rose –espeto Edward haciendo que Rose abriera mucho los ojos y negara con asombro.- si, si, toda esa mierda que estas pensando y mucho mas, así que, dale ya a la chica, o Carlisle se enojara en verdad contigo.

—Okay, cuidado, creo que se daño un par de costillas y el pie –dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido acomodando a la castaña sobre Jacob. Segundos después todos corrían a la casa de los Cullen's.

[***]

—Ya, tranquilos, Hermione se encuentra bien –dijo Carlisle mirando a Rosalie y Jacob que se movían incómodos de un lugar a otro, evitando estar muy cerca o respirar muy seguido para no soportar el olor del otro.

— _¡Santo cielo!_ Tardaste mucho –reclamo Rose, Jacob gruño arrugando su nariz.— ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

—Rose... es mejor que Jacob entre mientras ella esta dormida, no podemos saber cual será su reacción al darse cuenta del vinculo con él –explico Esme dándole apoyo a su marido. Jacob la miro ceñudo.

—Reaccionara bien. –Espeto sin mirar a nadie, dejando claro su malestar.

—Ya claro, como tú –mascullo Edward haciendo que todos se tensaran. Bella bajo de la espalda de su novio con el ceño fruncido y después miro hacia la habitación.

—Huele bien –dijo incomoda. Jacob se inclino de manera amenazante, temblando y mirándola con profundo rechazo.-

—_Bien, bien, Jacob mejor entra ya._ Edward lleva a Bella con Jasper y Emmet a cazar algo, no queremos que ocurran accidentes. Alice debe estar por volver, Esme encárgate de ella. –Dijo Carlisle, colocando su mano en el hombro de Rosalie. Y viendo como Edward se iba conversando con Bella quien ceñuda aceptaba ir en busca de comida-. Rose, es mejor que vayas a arreglar el cuarto de Hermione, no sabemos cuando podrá irse.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? –pregunto Rose tensa. Carlisle suspiro y miro la puerta de la habitación cerrada con infinita angustia.- Ella esta sufriendo un estado fisiológico natural muy frecuente en los humanos, se da a diario y consiste fundamentalmente en que la atención queda focalizada hacia los procesos interiores como la corporalidad, temperatura, así como imágenes en forma de recuerdos, visualizaciones, fantasías, dialogo interno o sencillamente focalizada hacia una situación u objeto en particular que absorbe totalmente nuestra atención en el medio exterior: ella esta focalizada en Riley.

— ¿Puedes decirlo en castellano? –reclamo Rose parpadeando agitada. Carlisle asintió rápidamente.

—Ella esta en un trance hipnótico, en el cual focaliza a Riley de una u otra manera –explico Carlisle mirando a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.- No sabemos, si ella saldrá de trance... Pueden ser horas, días, meses o incluso años.

[***]

**P.V.O Luna.**

— ¿Entonces, el hermano de Mione es un _vampiro_? -pregunte agitada, Leah asintió y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Es verdad que ustedes...?

—Somos brujas, hechiceras, practicamos magia... como quieras llamarnos –dijo Cho encogiéndose de hombros, después sonrío de oreja a oreja.- Woah, que grupo mas extraño ¿no les parece? Tres hechiceras y una lica...

—Cállate –reclamamos a coro. Leah me miro con alivio.- ¿Y que es lo que pasa con, uhm, tu hermano y yo?

—Oh, eso –dijo enlazando sus manos de forma nerviosa.- Bueno... Pasa... ustedes...

—Suéltalo ya, muero de ansiedad –dijo Cho. Leah asintió.

—Él ha impreso en ti, Luna... Es algo complicado, supongo que Sam hablara esto contigo apenas rastreen a Hermione, él puede explicarte más que yo...

—No –dije negando con el pecho oprimido.- No puedo. Yo... no.

—Luna... Lo que paso, quedo atrás. Y te han dado una nueva oportunidad con mi hermano –dijo Leah yo negué, y me levante con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡No! _–Grite escandalizada.

—Esta bien, mejor te dejamos sola para que pienses –dijo Cho dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de irse casi corriendo fuera de la habitación. Leah clavo sus ojos en los míos.

—Ya sabes, Seth te esperara hasta que estés lista –dijo antes de irse y dejarme sola.

_Tenía miedo._

_Más bien, pánico._

_¿Y que si sucedía lo mismo que con Ron?_

_¿Y si Seth me quebraba el corazón?_

[***]

**P.V.O Draco**

—Ja claro que sabes, no eres estupido Theodore, ¿puedes decirme ya donde diablos se encuentra Hermione? –dije frustrado mirando a mi amigo, él se encogió de hombros y me entrego un pergamino que solo contenía una palabra: —Forks.

—Toma un avión, Malfoy. No hagas nada imprudente, no queremos que ciertos leones se vengan contra nosotros por tu "amorcito"

—No le digas a nadie, no tomare ni un solo paso en falso. Y por favor encárgate de desviar los rastros, no quiero que ella sufra más y...

—Solo vete, Draco, se lo que hago.

—Arrogante presumido –masculle antes de dar un cabeceo y salir corriendo a buscar un auto, debía ir a verla...

_Aunque esto me cueste la vida._

* * *

**Taaachan… Jacob+Hermione: Imprimación…. ¿+Draco? ¡Saquen sus conclusiones! ^^**

**Espero sus comentarios, creo que tendremos un par mas de actualizaciones express :)**


	13. Lazos

_**Summary**_**:**¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos_no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer:**_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración:**_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_Esta basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

_**Agradecimiento:**_ Sol Meyer M. G, Jazmine (mi nueva compañera de crazy's planes malvados) y fairy white ¡Muchas gracias por comentar chicas, este capi va dedicado en especial a ustedes! & Por supuesto que para ti también NAJ ^^

_**[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 13: Lazos.**

**P.V.O Cho**

— ¿No saben nada de Mione? –pregunte de manera frenética. Paul negó a medida que caminábamos por los estrechos pasillos de la escuela.

—Nada, absolutamente nada. –Dijo con fastidio.- ¿Como puede ser tan difícil encontrarla?

— ¿Creen que volverá? –pregunto indecisa Leah, asentí con rapidez al igual que Paul.

—Si, ella volverá... Debe hacerlo –dije con falsa seguridad. Luna sonrío y se paso una mano por el pelo-

—Jamás perdería clases –dijo tras un suspiro.- ¿donde debo ir Leah?

—Bueno, ya sabes, deberías seguir a Seth –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Luna nos envío una mirada sombría antes de girarse e irse casi corriendo en dirección contraria a Seth.- Pff, jamás lo aceptara.

—Ay, cielo santo, me imagino cuando imprimas tú –mascullo Paul girando los ojos, Leah se tenso y me agarro del brazo dejando atrás al sonriente moreno.

_Me pregunte una vez más donde se encuentra Hermione, y mas exactamente en que condiciones…_

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Hermione**

Hacia calor. _Demasiada._

¿Que sucedía? _En Forks nunca había tanta calor…_

Mis sentidos estaban alerta, podía sentir a alguien a mi lado, mas no ver. Sentía el suave olor a tierra húmeda y una respiración profunda sobre mi mejilla.

Mis ojos, y mis músculos estaban desconectados de mi cabeza.

_Y volví a sentir pánico... terror a lo desconocido_

¿Que pasaba?

Quise gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una clara imagen se proyecto en mi cabeza.

**Riley.**

Y como si fuese una alarma de incendio, comencé a ver una especie de mala película de terror, sangre, todo estaba lleno de sangre y Riley estaba ahí. _Devastado_. _Con miedo..._ Pero ante todo, enamorado.

Y entonces apareció una pelirroja... _Y todo se desvaneció._

_Y volvió a repetirse... _

_Una y otra, _

_Y otra, _

_Y otra vez._

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Narrador.**

— ¡Alice! –exclamo Rose corriendo al lado de la chica con cara de duende- ¿que ves? _¿Alice?_

—Rose, no la apresures –reclamo Jasper acariciando el cabello de su amada. Alice parpadeo y miro con asombro a Rosalie.

—La decisión esta tomada, Rose, el rubio viene en camino... Y la pelirroja ya lo sabe. Esta moviendo sus piezas, para ella es un puto juego. A nuestro favor, no saben absolutamente nada de los perros y tampoco de su estado. –la voz de Alice estaba llena de profunda cólera.

— ¿Como mierda es capaz de seguirla? –mascullo Emmett cuadrando sus hombros y abrazando a su desesperada mujer quien enterró su cara en el fornido pecho de él.

—No lo entiendo... no entiendo nada. –Dijo afligida Alice.- y no nos sirve tenerla ahí, necesitamos información.

—Sus escudos aun son muy fuertes para romperlos –dijo Edward al ver la mirada de sus hermanos.- Pero con suerte el rubio que ve Alice en las visiones podrá ayudarnos...

—Si, el punto es que no le gustara nada a Jacob –susurro Rose asombrando a todos.

—Lo superara, lo hizo con Edward –comento Bella hablando por primera vez en la improvisada reunión desde una esquina oscura. Rose esbozo una enérgica sonrisa y negó con la cabeza casi con burla.

—Aun no lo entiendes, Isabella. Lo que él sintió por ti es menos de la mitad de lo que siente por ella, lo mortifica de una manera que lo llevara a límites que no queremos ver...

Tras eso, dejando a todos shockeados, Rosalie volvió a entrar a la pieza en la cual se encontraba la castaña de melena indomable y un moreno con la mirada perdida.

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Luna**

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? –pedí contando hasta mil. Seth sonrío de lado y me miro aun mas fijamente que antes, ignore el escalofrío que me recorrió al ver la profundidad de su mirada.

— ¿Por que? –lo mire ceñuda y él se encogió de hombros, antes de continuar mirándome.- ¿Por que no puedo mirarte?

— ¡Agh, me molesta tu puta mirada! Deja, ya, de, mirarme, así.

—Lindo vocabulario, Lunita, te afecto juntarte tanto tiempo con mi hermana –dijo cerrándome un ojo e inclinándose hasta quedar bastante cerca de mi espacio personal.- ¿Por que te molesta tanto que te vean?

—No me molesta que me vean, me molesta que _tú _lo hagas. Ahora, déjame en paz de una vez o pediré que me cambien de salón.

—Wooooah, Luna, no te enojes. Solo quiero...

—Se lo que quieres, Seth –masculle antes de cambiarme de asiento. Un profundo dolor se instaló en mi pecho, y cerré los ojos incapaz de moverme, su mano tiro mi camisa dejándome caer suavemente en la silla, otra vez a su lado.

—No te haría sufrir, Luna. Lo juro... –susurro justo antes de que la puerta del salón se abriera y comenzaran a llegar todos mis "compañeros" cerré los ojos y rogué por no soltar las lagrimas.

_¿Le podía creer? _

_¿Seth decía la verdad?_

—Ejem, ejem... ¿Señorita Lovegood? –parpadee confundida, y Seth tomo mi mano levantándola con rapidez, lo mire confusa y él me cerro un ojo.- ¿Podría pasar a presentarse?

—Ehm... yo, si, si claro –dije sonrojada, zafándome del agarre de Seth, todos se rieron por lo bajo y algunos comenzaron a bromear. Camine decidida hasta donde estaba la profesora quien me señalo.

—Chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood, como se darán cuenta ella viene de un prestigioso colegio de Londres y se quedara hasta finalizar el año. ¿Algo que decir? –Pregunto sonriente, un chico que estaba sentado de los últimos levanto la mano con agilidad.- Si, Scott.

— ¿Nena, tienes novio? –pregunto haciéndome sonrojar, estos muggles y sus directas formas de coquetear. Mi mirada sin darme cuenta se deslizo hasta Seth que tenia el ceño fruncido y me miraba con una mueca de enfado.

—Ehm... si, si tengo novio –susurre sonrojándome y asqueada por decir esas palabras. Mire como Seth miraba a todos con burla, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro. Sonreí de manera pacifica.- De echo, es Seth.

* * *

_Debo decir que FF me tiene estresada con esto de no poder subir capitulos, pero ya encontre una trampa para subir igual :P_

_En fin, Un beso & espero sus review que siempre me dan mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^_


	14. Choques Peligrosos

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración: **_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida! _Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

_**Agradecimiento:**_ Akira Riddle, Sol Meyer M. G. P, varonesa y fior aquarium **¡Muchas gracias por comentar chicas, este capi va dedicado en especial a ustedes!**

_**[***] ¡Cambio de escena!**_

* * *

**Catorceavo capitulo: Choques Peligrosos.**

**P.V.O Cho.**

_¡Ay que aburrido era esto!_ Diablos, debí haber aceptado que me subieran un curso. Estos muggles no pueden ser más obvios, creen que soy un pedazo de carne._ ¡Ja! _Cuando me presente incluso preguntaron por las fiestas en Londres. _¡Como si supiera! _La verdad es que no disfrute mucho en Hogwarts...

Hay una chica que me mira extraño, y me esta dando miedo. _¿No será una psicópata muggle, como en las películas? ¡Dios, noooo!_

— ¿Cho Chang? –pregunto el profesor _(Que es guapísimo, hay que decirlo)_ Levante la mano ceñuda y el indico la puerta, cuando pase por su lado con mi mochila al hombro me entrego un papel _¿que se supone que debo hacer con esto? _Me encogí de hombros y camine a la dirección, tal como decía el papelito.

—Señorita Chang, adelante, la estaba esperando –dijo el director señalando el asiento. Me acomode y lo mire expectante.- Es una lastima que su hermana este actualmente enferma, ella de las tres se veía con muchas mas ganas de comenzar su año escolar aquí en la reserva. El señor Black trajo el certificado, junto al suyo.

—Oh... –balbucee asombrada. _¿Quien era ese tal "Black"? ¿Y como que Hermione tenia certificado medico?_- Uhm…

—No se preocupe, el doctor Cullen la tiene en buenas manos. ¿Sabe cuando mejorara? –Preguntó con amabilidad, negué frenéticamente y él parpadeo encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, lastima que este terrible inconveniente las haya azotado de un momento a otro. No se preocupe, cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo... Solo eso, señorita Chang, cuide a su hermana y envíele saludos de mi parte. También al señor Black.

—Si, señor –dije mecánicamente apresurándome en tomar las cosas y salir corriendo a buscar a Leah, ya teníamos pistas de donde encontrar a Hermione.

_Solo espero que este bien._

_Aunque esto me daba muy mala espina._

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Narrador**

La pelirroja apretó los puños y patio una mesa, tirando todo lo que había cerca de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y furia.

— ¡Dijiste que él murió! –gritó haciendo que su hermano retrocedió asustado.

—Técnicamente él está muerto, Ginevra –dijo Ronald con un nudo en la garganta. Ella mascullo una grosería que avergonzaría hasta al más vulgar.

— ¡No es suficiente! ¡No lo es! La maldita zorra ya lo encontró. ¡Él debía morir no convertirse en un puto vampiro! –gritó descontrolada. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga Ginevra, nos conviene que ella esté cerca de su hermano, así cuando lo destruyamos sufra el doble. –comentó el pelirrojo mirando tranquilamente por la ventana.

—Vete –dijo ella abriendo la puerta, Ronald Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y salio pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giro y miro a su hermana.

—Ya sabes que es lo que pido por esto. Quiero a Hermione ¿vale? Déjame esa parte a mí. Ella es mía.

— ¡Si, si, como sea! –exclamó Ginevra cerrando la puerta con excesiva fuerza. Ceñuda se sentó sobre la cama.- Tks, tks, lo siento won-won pero de la desgraciada de Granger me encargo yo. Ya veras, estúpida, te arrepentirás de haber entrado a mi vida.

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Cho**

— ¡Leah, Luna! –grite desesperada. Ambas se dieron vuelta, al igual que muchas otras personas a quienes por su puesto ignore. Alcancé a mis amigas y mi corazón se apretó frenéticamente.- ¿Quien diablos es Cullen y Black?

— ¿Cullen? –gruño Paul sobresaltándome, parpadee rápido y solo entonces me di cuenta de que también estaba Seth y Embry.- Ese medico de cuarta...

—Cho, el doctor Cullen es uno de los mejores en Forks –dijo Leah con el ceño fruncido, ignorando a propósito a Paul, asentí quitándole importancia.- Y Black... bueno, depende, a quien te refieras...

—El directo dijo "El señor Black trajo el certificado, junto al suyo. No se preocupe, el doctor Cullen la tiene en buenas manos" –masculle rápido. Ella parpadeo y su boca se abrió en una gran "O"

—Es Jacob... ¡Jacob volvió y esta con Hermione! –dijo aplaudiendo eufórica. Embry sonreía con alivio. Luna en cambio frunció el ceño y estiro la mano.

—Dame las llaves del auto, hay que ir a ver que le sucedió.

— ¡Ey, esperen, vamos con ustedes! –exclamaron los chicos, siguiéndonos. Deje que Paul manejara, ya que él sabía el camino.

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O NARRADOR**

— ¡Está aquí! –Exclamo asombrada Alice.- ¡Ya llego!

—Oh, demoro mucho menos de lo que pensamos –dijo Esme abriendo la puerta en donde se encontraba esperando, ni mas ni menos que, Draco Malfoy.- Bienvenido señor Malfoy...

—Muchas gracias por recibirme. –Dijo él siguiendo a la amable dueña de casa.- ¿Podría ir a verla?

—Lo sentimos, pero... ahora... _err_... no se puede –dijo Alice nerviosa. Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. El aire se volvió tenso.

— _¡Riley! ¡No, no! ¡RILEY! _

Los gritos de agonía rompieron el silencio incomodo. Esme cerró los ojos con fuerza y Alice suspiró sobando su frente. Draco en cambio tenso aun más los hombros y miro de manera despectiva a Alice. Nadie dijo nada hasta que el silencio volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Donde está? –dijo en un susurro peligroso. Alice señalo el segundo piso y él camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta las escaleras en donde lo detuvo la chica con aspecto de duende.

—Por favor, espera un momento. –suplicó ella, pero él se zafo con fuerza y subió a zancadas. Alice se quedo con Esme, siguiendo las instrucciones de Carlisle, después de todo lo que mas importaba ahora era la seguridad de Hermione.

—Hermione... shh... tranquila –susurró Rosalie intentando tranquilizar a la castaña que una vez mas comenzaba a tener esas crisis. La chica vampiro clavo sus ojos en la puerta cuando entro un rubio y dejo caer sus manos a los costados. Sus ojos estaban cargados de angustia al igual que sus palabras:- Debes ayudarla.

—No te acerques –gruñó un moreno mirando amenazadoramente a Draco. Él le devolvió la mirada antes de clavarla en Hermione con más ternura y suavidad.

— ¿Cuanto lleva así? –le pregunto Draco a Rosalie ignorando a Jacob.

—Casi una semana, en dos ocasiones se ha movido... Pero nada más. Lo único que rompe el "estado" por así decirlo, es cuando grita por Riley –dijo angustiada. Draco frunció el ceño y entonces levanto una ceja.

— ¿Donde esta su varita? –preguntó con falsa tranquilidad. Rose parpadeo y metió una mano a su bolsillo trasero, entregándosela al rubio.

Él apunto a la castaña y entonces... Comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un extraño idioma combinado con latin. La castaña se movió inquieta por unos minutos y después su espalda se arqueo y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Al instante después, cayó dormida con una leve sonrisa.

Jacob tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y su vista estaba clavada en su imprimación. Él no había podido hacer nada por ayudarle, y ese rubio aparecía y la sacaba del trance en el cual estaba metida.

_No soportaría perderla, no a ella._

—Debería dormir solo por unas horas, hay que dejarla que se adapte al proceso. –dijo Draco con voz tranquila. La miro con tristeza y entonces se giro a ver a Rosalie.- ¿Podría estar solo con ella? Hay algo que debo decirle y...

—Claro que no –dijo con decisión Jacob.- No sabemos quien eres y definitivamente estas loco si crees que te dejare con...

—Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, de todas formas no hablaba contigo. ¿Que haces aquí? No eres nada de Mione...

—Tu tampoco lo eres –masculló Jacob temblando ligeramente. Draco bufo y paso una mano por el cabello de Hermione. Lo siguiente que supo Rose fue que ambos estaban peleando con furia.

_No, por favor no hagas esto..._

_**Quédate quieta.**_

_Basta, me haces daño..._

_**Shh no te asustes, todo esta bien.**_

_No me toques... déjame._

— ¡Por favor, detente! –Gritó la castaña sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, los vidrios, ampolletas y espejos explotaron. Todo en la habitación comenzó a levantarse y a moverse de un lado a otro chocando y rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, mientras Hermione se tapaba los oídos sollozando de forma compulsiva.- ¡Detente!

_¡Ya basta! ¡Duele!_

—Hermione –susurró Rose intentando calmarla, pero la chica sollozaba y gritaba con agonía. Ambos boxeadores respiraban agitadamente mirando a la descontrolada Hermione.

_Duele. Esto no debe ser así. Yo creí que la primera vez era más…_

_**Cállate y Quédate quieta, perra.**_

—Lo recuerdo... recuerdo todo –dijo desesperada la castaña antes de caer desmayada sobre la cama.

El pasado no debía volver, si estaba enterrado era por una buena razón

Y si quedaba al descubierto, era por una mucho mejor ¿no?

Era hora de entender los misterios. Los oscuros misterios que rodeaban su vida.

* * *

Bueno, aprovechando el tiempo:

Me esta rondando hace meses la idea de saber si les gusta Paul _**(personalmente creo que es todo sexy siendo un gruñón y me gustaría saber más de él, Stephanie debería haberle dado un poquito más de protagonismo)**_ A si que, pensando en él… **¿Les gustaría un Hermione/Paul?**

Manden un **MP** si tienen otra **sugerencia** o si quieren **hacerme un reto **_(Cualquier pareja en especial; Hermione/metamorfogos o Hermione/Volturi)_, últimamente ando inspirada con los Crossovers xD

Ya me marcho, es tarde y debo levantarme temprano.

_**Un beso, adiosin, nos leemos.**_


	15. De muertes y dolores

_**Summary**_**: **¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde _ellos _no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
_el amor._

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

_**Aclaración: **_Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. _¡O me odiaran de por vida!_

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

_**Agradecimiento:**_

Sol Meyer M. G. P **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **

Melissa Elizabeth Granger **¡Yo también lo estoy leyendo, adoro como escribe ****Banana Flavored Eskimo**** he leído cada uno de sus fics y los encuentro maravillosos!**

EL-y-Yo **¡bienvenida y gracias por comentar!**

** ¡ALERTA! Muerte de un personaje, descripción fuerte.**

_**[***] ¡Cambio de escena!**_

* * *

**P.V.O Narrador**

—Ay -dijo la rubia de ojos azules apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos- Oh merlín... Hay mucha magia.

—Mierda -mascullo Leah frenando en seco, parpadeo confundida al ver que un chico estaba frente al auto.- _vampiro_.

— ¡Espera Leah, es él! ¡Es el hermano de Mione! -Grito Cho abriendo la puerta con rapidez, solo basto un segundo, y él no estaba ahí.- ¡Maldición! ¿Que rayos sucede?

—Luna... ¿Luna? -ella sintió una calida mano sobre su hombro e intento reducir su frenética y descontrolada respiración, levanto su mano temblorosa y señalo un puesto en donde había un periódico especial. Seth siguió sin entender- ¿que?

— ¡Oh dios...! ¡Él no!

Luna se bajo corriendo, tropezando con sus propios pies y llorando. _Esto no podía estar sucediendo._Era el único pensamiento claro en su cabeza

— ¡Luna! -exclamo Seth corriendo a su lado, ella se negó a mirarlo y cayo de rodillas abrazando el periódico con fuerza en su pecho.

—Es... es mi... mi padre, ¡han matado a mi padre!

Luna sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta, sin poder quitar la macabra imagen que había en la portada del diario. Paul tomo el periódico y leyó en voz baja el reportaje de la cruel matanza

_"El difunto yace sobre su lado izquierdo, su cara mira hacia la pared derecha. Sus piernas han sido separadas, y algunos miembros están todavía calientes. La mano derecha está abierta sobre el pecho y cubierta de sangre, y la izquierda está parcialmente cerrada sobre el suelo. El aspecto de la cara era bastante apacible, la boca ligeramente abierta. En el cuello hay una larga incisión que comienza sobre el lado izquierdo, 2 ½ pulgadas por debajo del ángulo de la mandíbula casi en línea recta, seccionando la tráquea completamente en dos, y terminándose sobre el lado contrario... "_

A Seth se le revolvían las tripas de ver el dolor en el rostro bello y demacrado de Luna. Como si estuviera viviendo en carne propia los momentos finales del señor Lovegood.

Seth la sostuvo de la cintura cuando se doblo en dos y tras una arcada vomito sin poder contener los sollozos llenos de la más dolorosa angustia.

—Debo... tengo... yo... Debo ir a su funeral -dijo la rubia hipando.

—Claro que no, es una trampa -dijo Leah apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga quien sollozo mas fuerte. Seth sintió un nudo en su estomago y actuando de manera impulsiva la tomo entre sus brazos de la misma forma en que se cargan a las novias, con un cabeceo les indico a los demás que continuaran el camino.

_Sin ellos._

Tras una vacilación, Paul tomo el volante y acelero, dejándolos solos.

_**[***]**_

**P.V.O Cho**

— ¿Él...? -Aclare mi garganta que sonó ronca y quebrada por la reciente información- ¿Riley, nos aviso?

—No se donde se fue, no percibo su aroma... No hay signos de que este cerca, pero tampoco se pudo alejar mucho. -dijo con rapidez Embry. Leah tenía su ceño bastante fruncido.

— ¿Como podría desaparecer de esa manera? -reclamo ahogando un bufido.

_Desaparecer._

_Como podría..._

**Por que Riley no era como yo, por que no era un brujo...**

Parpadee y mi boca se abrió dejando salir una exclamación de profundo asombro.

Hay una forma en que él pueda desaparecer... Claro, como no darme cuenta antes.

—Riley esta comenzando a desarrollar poderes mágicos.

— ¡¿Que? -gritaron todos en el auto, yo sonreí mirando la ventana, pensando que irónica situación: un vampiro-brujo.

—Claro, Riley no debe haber desarrollado sus poderes mágicos cuando era humano por que deben haber sido mucho más débiles de lo normal. Por lo que, después de su transformación, sus poderes "aparecieron" -concluí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Poco a poco mi sonrisa se borro, pensando en lo difícil que debe ser para él haber visto a su hermana de tan cerca y no poder acercarse.

Recordé sus profundos ojos rojos que solo me miraron por un segundo, pero solo eso basto para darme cuenta del dolor que cargaba en sus hombros.

_Un dolor palpable y solitario._

Si que debe ser difícil estar solo cargando con eso, mire agradecida a Leah y mis ojos se fueron entre los árboles.

Solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza: _¿como podría ayudarlo?_

_¿Y a Hermione?_

_¿Quién fue el asesino del señor Lovegood?_

___**[***]**_  


**P.V.O Luna.**

Sentí que Seth me cargaba y comenzaba a correr, quise gritarle que me bajara pero en cambio me aferre aun mas cerca reprimiendo mis fuertes y explosivos sollozos.

_Debes ser fuerte, recuerda que tal como partió tu madre, algún día podré ser yo. Aun así, estaré siempre, Luna, siempre a tu lado._

¿Fuerte? ¿Como ser fuerte ahora que él no estaba? _Hay veces que querrás rendirte, que desearas desaparecer, pero, jamás estarás sola. Serás la niña más guapa que alguien podrá ver. Por que brillas, Lu, Brillas como el sol._

Una frágil sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Era lo único que recordaba de su madre: siempre decía que brillaba como el sol. Seth abrió la puerta con facilidad, no estábamos en mi casa.

_En mi casa. Junto a mis amigas... a mi familia._

Que rápido pasaron a ser tan importante en mi vida.

—Creí... ummm... pensé que estaríamos mas cómodos aquí. -dijo dudoso Seth como si temiera que me pusiera a llorar mas fuerte. Asentí con torpeza y enterré mi cara en su almohada con fuerza, llorando silenciosamente. Su olor me tranquilizo, olía como el bosque, una esencia natural pero realmente masculina.

_Me gustaba._

_Mucho._

—Luna... -susurro sentándose a mi lado. Temblé ahogando un sollozo.- ¿podrías mirarme? ¿Por favor?

—No... No... Puedo... no... Quiero -dije intentando sonar lo más relajada, claro que mi voz ronca por el llanto y los sollozos que me interrumpieron no sirvieron en absolutamente nada. Mascullo algo entre dientes y entonces sentí como se levantaba, me tapaba con el cubrecama y se recostaba a mi lado, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del frío que comenzaba a sentir.- Seth... aléjate.

—No lo hare, no me voy alejar de ti ¿entendido? No te voy a dejar sola mientras lo necesites… -dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Y cuando ya no lo necesite? ¿Me dejaras y buscaras a otra? ¿Te marcharas sin mirar atrás? -dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Él sonrío apretándome un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Suspire entre dientes.

—No, no si tú lo pides. Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque elijas a otro. -su voz se fue ahogando como si no pudieses soportar si quiera pensar en que elija a otro.

—Gracias. En serio. -dije antes de enterrar mi cara en el recoveco de su cuello escondiendo un profundo sonrojo. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, pero estar a su lado alivio en parte el dolor y la soledad.

* * *

Ya esta...

_***-*** amo la pareja Seth/Luna, es tan linda. _

jijiji, bueno, ya me marcho.

_**¡Recuerden decirme si le agrada o no la idea de un Paul/Hermione!**_

Besos.


	16. Uniones

**Summary**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

**Agradecimiento**: Sol Meyer M. G. P , EL-y-Yo y Sakura Tachi: ¡Hey! Tambien me gustan los Hermione/Volturis, en especial Hermione/Alec o Hermione/Demetri *-* Aun asi, te dejo invitada a pasarte por la nueva historia que espero voy a colgar pronto, tal vez te convenzo a ti y a los que no les gustan los Hermione/Paul, pienso que son una buena pareja .

[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

**N/A:** Aviso Extra, chic s lamento decir esto pero por problemas de tiempo puede que me tarde un poco en subir los próximos capítulos, merecen una explicación y está es que este año me ha cambiado el horario en el colegio y por desgracia estoy yendo en la tarde de las 1.54 hasta las 8.00. ¡Pero no se preocupen, que no abandono las historias!

* * *

**P.V.O Luna**

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, Seth se había quedado dormido hace una o dos horas, no podía decir con exactitud, pero todo el tiempo no pudo quitar los ojos de su cara.

Era tan guapo, tan especial… tan mágico. Una sonrisa traicionera se escapo de mis labios cuando el murmuro mi nombre y me busco apretándome contra su cuerpo antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

Bufe medio divertida, medio decepcionada. Y me acomode escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Por hoy podría fingir que en el mundo no hay nadie más que Seth y yo.

—Luna –susurro adormilado, moví mi cabeza par hacerle saber que estaba despierta, aunque no del todo porque Morfeo me estaba llevando calidamente en sus brazos. Seth espero a que dijera algo así que tras un bostezo solo atine a decir un estúpido "¿mjm?"

—Te amo. –Murmuró antes de posar suavemente sus calidos labios sobre los míos, entreabrí los ojos y sonreí avergonzada al ver su radiante cara.- Debo dormir, Seth, estoy cansada. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

—Está bien, amor. –acepto él a regañadientes, sin soltarme en ni un momento, ni en separar mucho sus labios de los míos.- Duerme bien.

[***]

**P.V.O Cho.**

—G-gracias, y-yo… -solloce y tape mi cara. Sentí como Leah me abrazaba y susurraba palabras dulces.-

—Tranquila, si las vienen a buscar, pelearemos. –gruño entre dientes Paul.

— ¡Si, todos estamos de su lado! –apoyo decidida Leah.

—No, no lo entienden. Si ellos nos vienen a buscar, estamos perdidos, nos mataran antes de que lo sepamos… -dije desesperada.-

—Cuentas con nuestra ayuda, Cho. –interrumpió Esme. Levante la mirada y vi la resolución en sus ojos y también en los de la rubia que estaba a su lado.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, haremos lo necesario para protegerlas. –continuó la rubia.

—No vamos a permitir que su abuso de poder las corrompa. –masculló enojada Leah apoyando a las dos mujeres.- Hermione, Luna tú no merecen esto. ¡Pueden ser felices sin estar escapando!

Sonreí esperanzada, mire a todos y me sentí por primera vez en mi vida que pertenecía… Pertenezco a este lugar, junto a esta gente.

[***]

**P.V.O Narrador.**

Ginevra pasó su mano derecha por el estante mirando de reojo la puerta, suspiró ahogada cuando esta se abrió con brusquedad. Él estaba aquí.

Su corazón comenzó a latir el doble de fuerte y sus manos temblaron de ansiedad.

— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?

Mordió su labio mirándolo implorante, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ella estiro su mano, pero el misterioso chico la esquivo.

—Dije, ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—A ti… ¡Te quiero a ti, solo para mí! –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con adoración, él bufó despectivamente y levanto una ceja con burla, mientras una media sonrisa se colaba en su rostro.

—Estas demente.

—Tal vez… -dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, antes de caminar hasta quedar frente a él.- Bésame, por favor.

—NO. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No estoy contigo! –él continuo sin levantar su voz.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Todo esto lo he hecho por ti, por nosotros!

— ¿Por nosotros? ¡Joder, Weasley estás mal de la cabeza! Nunca hubo un "nosotros"… Lo sabias, te lo dije desde el principio: Te iba a follar y me marcharía, nunca volvería a verte.

— ¡Pero volviste! –Gritó Ginevra implorante mientras estiraba una mano e intentaba acariciar el cabello rubio de él, pero solo la esquivo rompiendo su último hilo de cordura.- ¡VOLVISTE!

—Si, volví. Pero bien sabes que no fue por ti. Nunca nada de esto ha sido por ti…

— ¡Ella no te merece! ¡No vale la pena! ¡Puedes tenerme a mí! ¡Puedo ser mejor que esa perra!

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaba siendo ahorcada contra la muralla, sus pulmones quemaron tan peligrosamente como los ojos de él.

—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a llamarla así. Y te lo advierto, Ginevra, no te le acerques ni un centímetro o lo pagaras caro.

— ¡Si no estas conmigo la matare! –chilló desesperada mientras grandes lagrimas inundaban su rostro.

—Inténtalo, intenta matarla y te juro que desearas no haber nacido nunca, ni tu ni uno de los asquerosos de tu familia. –la soltó un poco para que pudiese tomar una bocanada de aire antes de apretar mas fuerte que antes.- No lo intentes, o te matare con mis propias manos.

—Harry se encargara de ti… -murmuro ella ahogada.

— ¿Potter? –Él se puso a reír entre dientes, letal.- Potter estará diez metros bajo tierra sin H-

— ¡No digas su nombre! –dijo intentando gritar, pero él la miro con burla, una vez mas se sintió patética. Y una vez más fue por culpa de ella.

— ¿Hasta a su nombre le temes? Que patética. Por eso la amo, Ginevra, por que _ella_ jamás será débil, Her…

— ¡Basta! –dijo colocándose de un peligroso morado.

—Por que ella es todo lo que tú no eres, no es una mujer que la miran y se abre de piernas, Hermi-…

— ¡Draco, detente! –dijo pataleando desesperada, él puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejarla caer al suelo sin ni un tipo de cuidado, ella inhalo varias veces antes de que continuara su humillación.

—La amo y no le harás daño por eso, ¿verdad Ginevra? –susurro mientras acariciaba el delicado cuello de la pelirroja quien embobada asintió. Él suspiro con fastidio, odiándose por tener que hacer estas cosas, todo por la demente pelirroja.- Bien, ahora debes irte o tu futuro esposo sospechara de ti… ¿no quieres que sospeche y me mate, cierto?

—M-Me iré si me besas. –suplico de manera patética.

Él puso los ojos en blanco antes de besarla con ímpetu, mientras pensaba en cierta castaña, sin saber del peligro que esta misma estaba corriendo.

[***]

**P.V.O Hermione.**

—Sin los Cullen no estaría vivo, Victoria se encargo de hundirme pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ellos perdonarían mi vida… Aunque en aquel momento no tenia muchas ganas por continuar mi vida.

—Hermano… -dije intentado pedirle que se detuviera.

—Se que tu vida ha sido tan dura como la mía, Hermione, y tal vez más. Pero quiero que me cuentes que diablos, y quien, te hizo este daño tan fuerte.

Cerré los ojos inhalando profundamente, no podía creer que Riley le insistiera con esto… Acababa de tranquilizarme, pero note como mis manos volvían a temblar y mis recuerdos se revolvían con violencia.

—Él… -dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Quién, Hermione? –presiono Riley con amenaza.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando un leve sonido de pisadas se escucho cerca de nosotros eran demasiado pesadas para un humano, muy fuertes para un animal común y corriente, levante con fuerza mi varita pero esta se cayo de mis manos cuando choque con unos angustiados ojos color avellana.

_Soy Jacob._

Avancé asombrada un par de pasos antes de estirar mi mano acariciar el suave pelaje del lobo, él dio un pequeño gemido antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia el cielo y dar un largo aullido que sonó a pura felicidad.

Felicidad que inundo mi cuerpo y que me dio el empujón que necesitaba para hablar, mire a Riley con la mano sobre el pelaje del (estaba un 99,9% segura de que era Jacob, pero por ahora solo le diré lobo) gigantesco lobo.

—Fue durante las vacaciones del sexto año, justo antes de irnos a la guerra… -me detuve un momento para parpadear y evitar las traicioneras y dolorosas lagrimas.- Estaba segura de amarlo, de conocerlo, pero me equivoque. Él se aprovecho de mi debilidad y…

— ¡¿Quién diablos es, Hermione? Exactamente, por que me iré al infierno si no se que fue uno de los jodidos de esa familia que arruino tu vida. Maldito el día en que conociste a los Weasley –dijo Riley con sus puños tan apretados que creí que explotarían, a mi lado el lobo dio un brusco asentimiento que solo podía hacer un humano. Trague en seco cerrando mis ojos, me sentía sucia, completamente asqueada conmigo misma, pero si ellos querían saberlo…

—Fue W-William, W-William Weasley.

* * *

¡Ya esta! ¿Me esperaran, cierto? Espero no tardar demasiado.

_A los interesados, pasen por mi perfil por que voy a subir el nuevo crossover Paul/Hermione._

Un beso.

_Bye bye._


	17. Juntos

**Summary**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

**Agradecimiento**: Sol Meyer M. G. P, BlackCat, whisper by angel's y Alexa Blaze. Perdonen por haber tardado tanto, al final del capitulo hay una explicación.

[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

* * *

**P.V.O Luna.**

Mire mis anotaciones y asentí con cuidado. Sin dudas el cambio en la pelirroja comenzó en su primer año, aun no éramos muy amigas pero yo la encontraba fascinante por lo apasionada que se mostraba ante la vida.

Por aquel entonces, Ginevra Weasley fue manejada por Tom Riddle y desde entonces, ella no fue la misma que llego a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué habría sido lo que gatilló aquel cambio?

—Luna…

—Espera, Seth, estoy ocupada.

—Bah, solo quería saber quien era el rubio del cual hablaba Leah. –espetó enojado, girándose hacia la puerta. Luna dio un chillido y se lanzo a la espalda de Seth apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Eres fantástico, acabas de ayudarme a descubrir lo que sucedió!

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no hice nada!

Sonreí antes de volver al asiento arrastrando a Seth conmigo.

—Mira, Ginny no es tan mala…

—Claro, ella no es mala, ¿entonces que? ¿Decidió ir matando gente al azar para divertirse?

—No, Seth, ella solo esta obsesionada. Obsesionada con algo, más bien alguien, que nunca podrá tener… Mira, todos siempre obligaron de alguna forma a Harry y Ginny a estar juntos, pero vamos, ella no lo quería simplemente admiraba su fama.

— ¿Entonces, sale con él por poder pero esta obsesionada de otra persona? –Preguntó Seth mientras yo asentía afirmando su teoría, él frunció el ceño.- ¿y por que la tomó con ustedes?

—En realidad, su objetivo no soy yo y mucho menos Cho…Somos simplemente parte de su plan, pero no somos a quien quiere derrotar, Ginevra esta detrás de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Draco Malfoy no esta interesado en pelirrojas, a él le gustan las castañas.

[*****]

**P.V.O Cho.**

Mire ansiosa la entrada del colegio, según Leah hoy Hermione volvería al colegio, y después a la casa. Y eso era malditamente bueno por que extrañaba a las dos chicas. Luna, últimamente estaba enfrascada en una investigación de quien sabe que cosa.

Además, según Leah, Hermione no hablaba con nadie que no fuese ese chico llamado Jacob por su puesto que me informe sobre el tema y llegue a la conclusión que es una etapa post shock, la cual con el tiempo podría mejorar… o empeorar.

Eso no lo permitiría, por que Hermione era mi amiga y no la perdería.

Suspiré e ignoré una vez más los absurdos comentarios de mis compañeros de colegio, fue cuando vi a Luna que venia casi corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

— ¡Cho, he descubierto algo!

— ¿Si?

—La pelirroja no tiene la menor importancia en Harry, solo esta junto a él por su importancia en el mundo mágico, ella no esta tras nosotras…

—Si, ya lo se. Solo nos intenta joder a vida por habernos interpuesto en su camino. –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Aja, pero con Mione es distinto, Cho.

— ¿Cómo?

Mire a Luna interesada ante el cambio de su voz, ella bajo su vista antes de dar un largo suspiro.

—Ella esta tras Hermione por Draco Malfoy…

— ¡¿Qué?

—Si, Cho, Ginevra esta obsesionada con Draco pero él no esta interesado en ella por que le gusta Hermione…

—Y como a Malfoy le gusta Mione, Ginevra va tras ella y así poder tener el camino libre. ¡Eso es de locos!

—Si, lo es. Pero…

Luna se quedó callada antes de mirar hacia la puerta en donde Jacob traía a Hermione de la mano, todos murmuraban sobre la chica intentando saber quien era, algunos saludaron al menor de los Black recibiendo tensas sonrisas o cansados cabeceos.

Hermione estaba afirmada a su camisa y su vista estaba algo nublada. Envié una preocupada mirada a Luna quien asintió rápidamente, ambas corrimos hasta quedar frente a la pareja.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione?

—Cullen dice que es normal que pierda la conciencia hasta un par de semanas en que su cuerpo acepte el trauma que sufrió. Pero resulta que su conciencia parece más perdida conforme han pasado los días, incluso la sanguijuela de Rosalie se dio cuenta…

—Oh dios. –murmuró Luna con pánico.

—Se supone que le hará bien despejar su mente, claro que no se si le servirá de algo estar aquí…

—Por supuesto que le sirve, Hermione ama venir al colegio. –dije sonriendo mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar el cabello de Hermione, una fuerte ráfaga de aire paso a mi lado y retire rápidamente a mano.- ¿Qué demonios hace su hermano aquí?

—Hermione no sale de su coraza sin que este yo o Riley.

—Eso va a ser un problema –susurró Luna antes de golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.- ¡Seth me matara!

Y tras eso, Luna salio corriendo hacia su salón. Jacob frunció su ceño cuando Hermione se apretó más contra su cuerpo, yo parpadee cuando el hermano de la castaña dio un gruñido y dijo algo así como "suéltala".

—Les voy a dar un consejo, ustedes dos es mejor que dejen sus orgullos masculinos y sus absurdos celos de lado, es lo mejor que pueden hacer para ayudarla. Oh, Jacob, dale un libro de psicología, de seguro ella te lo agradecerá.

[*****]

**P.V.O Narrador.**

Estaba cerca, su plan finalmente llegaría la última etapa, todo, absolutamente todo iba como lo deseaba.

_El juego estaba llegando a su fin. _

Pero antes debía mover su última pieza, y ya sabia cual era el objetivo.

Ese jodido chico se había metido en su camino, ahora debía exterminarlo. Sip, lo mataría y luego se quedaría con el premio.

_**Hermione.**_

Para eso debía alejar a su hermana de su objetivo y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo.

Sonrió divertido mientras se introducía a la chimenea y gritaba el nombre de su destino: Mansión Malfoy.

[*****]

**P.V.O Luna.**

—Seth…

Él ladeo su cabeza, con fastidio y levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Ah, y-yo… -murmuré desesperada-.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dirás, eh? ¿Qué lo sientes?

—Hermione esta con un shock, hoy después de casi una semana la volví a ver, es la única familia que me queda, ¿eso te molesta? –dije alterada. Antes de cruzarme de brazos.- Por que si es así…

—No me molesta, Luna, lo que pasa es que sabias que hoy era importante para mi.

—Perdón. –dije desesperada ante el tono de angustia que noté en su voz.

Él cabeceo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana. Mordí con fuerza mi labio antes de abrazarlo, acariciando su cabello.

—Lo siento, Seth, de verdad lo siento.

—Dame un beso… -dijo él abruptamente. Parpadee confundida,

— ¿Un beso?

—Seh.

—Vale. Pero solo un beso, Seth, no te pases de listo.

Tomé su cara con suavidad y me acerqué lenta pero seductoramente, rose mis labios contra los tuyos y note el estremecimiento que te recorrió, demonios, que _nos_ recorrió.

Sin soportarlo te bese con desesperación, aferrandome a tu cara como si fueses mi salvavidas. Seth movió la mesa y me colocó sobre su regazo, su lengua abrió paso entre mis labios y tus descaradas manos se metieron bajo mi falda. Sin poder evitarlo, gemí sonrojada.

_Nos miramos y sonreímos. _

¿Qué más daba el resto del mundo si ambos estábamos bien el uno con el otro?

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón por la extensa tardanza, queridos, pero tenia un bloqueo enorme con esta historia, y el tiempo no me alcanza para nada ¬¬ Espero que aun les interese la historia T.T.

Por cierto, quedan pocos capítulos. Espero no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización. Solo les pido: paciencia. Que el tiempo no esta a mi favor T.T

**Si les interesan los x-over les invito a pasarse por mi historia One Shoots a pedidos. **

**P.D: No me golpeen por que es cortito, pero podéis insultarme libremente en un Review. ¿si?**


	18. Weasley's

**Summary**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

**Agradecimiento**:

Sol Meyer M. G. P

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen

Akira Riddle

[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

* * *

**P.V.O Hermione.**

Mordisquee mi labio con fuerza mientras leía el libro de psicología, desvié mi vista solo para ver al chico moreno, Jacob, mis mejillas de inmediato quemaron. Él levantó su vista y me sonrió, una sonrisa radiante que hizo que mi corazón latiera con rapidez. Mis músculos se tensaron cuando él se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Te gustó el libro? –preguntó en un murmullo apagado.

—S-si.

—Que bueno, creí que Cho bromeaba cuando me recomendó regalártelo.

—Gracias, me sirve de mucha ayuda. Y-yo…

—Ey, tranquila. Jamás te haré daño, Hermione, lo juro.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de forma inconciente me lance a sus brazos sollozando con angustia.

Era bueno escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca por que por alguna extraña razón simplemente no podía imaginar que él estuviese mintiendo.

—Gracias… gracias… gracias.

Besé su mejilla y él dejó de sonreír, sus ojos no se apartaron de mi boca y yo sabía lo que sucedería, pero no me alejé.

No me alejé y no sentí miedo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un calido y suave beso. Mis brazos se enlazaron en su cuello y su mano calida y firme acarició con ternura mi mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos avergonzados.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa, marcando rápidamente la página del libro y dejándolo de lado, me volví para mirarte.

— ¿Me cuentas de ti, por favor? –rogué con las mejillas rojas.

—Por supuesto.

[***]

**P.V.O Cho.**

Bufe, cruzándome de brazos. Riley se giró con una ceja alzada, a modo de pregunta.

—Dales privacidad, chico.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Ese perro podría hacerle daño a mi hermanita.

—Escucha, Hermione ante todo es independiente, y si Jacob le quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho por que oportunidades le sobran. Así que los dejas en paz por las buenas o lo haré por las malas.

— ¿Si? ¿Y que vas a hacer, eh?

—Esto –dije agarrando tu mano y desapareciendo. Camine de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos ardían con furia.- Mira, Riley, se que Hermione ha sufrido pero tal vez Jacob sea la única persona que es capaz de sanarla.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Sabes en quien demonios confiar? ¿Por qué piensas que Hermione esta shockeada? La violaron, maldita sea, la violaron y ella estuvo sufriendo en silencio por años. ¿Estuviste acaso junto a ella?

—No, no lo estuve. ¿Estuviste tú acaso a su lado?

— ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Por eso no quiero que ese jodido chico le haga daño!

—Él no le hará daño.

—Ah, si, lo mismo pensé de los Weasley… y mira lo que sucedió.

—Jacob es distinto.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo defiendes tanto?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Sabes que contestar con otra pregunta es de mala educación?

— ¿Te das cuenta que es lo que has hecho?

—Sip, y cumplí con lo que quería.

—No, no has cambiado el tema. ¿Te gusta el jodido perro?

—Nop.

—Que bueno. –Dijo Riley antes de tomarme de mis antebrazos y darme un abrupto pero caliente beso.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces-?

Pero no volví a preguntar por que sus labios volvían a posarse sobre los míos con pasión.

[***]

**P.V.O Luna.**

Tapé mi boca y sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír, Seth escondió su roja cara y dando un gruñido avergonzado.

—P-profesora, nosotros no estamos teniendo sexo.

—No te atrevas a mentir, Seth Clearwater o estaré obligada a llamar a tu madre. Y usted señorita Lovegood, ¿acaso no le da vergüenza estar haciendo algo tan indecoroso con una persona del sexo opuesto?

—Pero, profesora, no tiene por que darme vergüenza. Sea del sexo opuesto o de mi mismo sexo. La cosa es que ambos sabemos que no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales… _por ahora._

— ¡Señorita Lovegood, esta suspendida!

—Yip, eso debe ser un problema grave –dije asustada al ver la cara de horror de Seth.- e-espere… no me puede suspender, ¡No hemos tenido sexo en su escritorio, jamás, lo juro!

—Luna, cállate.

—Si.

—Perdone a Luna, ella estaba bromeando. ¿Por qué no nos da una segunda oportunidad? Prometo comportarme. –dijo Seth rápidamente.

—Si, tendrán una segunda oportunidad, pero para eso tienen que terminar su relación.

Abrí la boca impactada, y cerré los ojos, sabia que sucedería ahora, mi corazón se detuvo cuando Seth se levantó con brusquedad de la silla que estaba a mi lado.

**Ahora él iba a romper conmigo, terminaría para que no nos castigaran…**

— ¡Esta completamente loca! Vieja amargada, si tanto le molesta que mi novia y yo nos besemos, pues entonce suspéndame porque no voy a terminar con ella ni muerto. De hecho, ¡puede echarme! Por que es cierto que no hemos tenido sexo, pero tendremos pronto y será por montones.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y abrí mis ojos con rapidez, Seth tomó con suavidad mi mano y me arrastró con él hacia la salida, ignorando los chillidos agudos de la profesora. Me besó antes de tomarme en brazos y salir corriendo. Me puse a reír divertida cuando llegamos a una escondida sala.

— ¿Viste lo que lograste con un simple besito?

—Tu solo pediste uno, pero tomaste más, eres tú el que lograste esto. –dije sonando avergonzada.

—Empate.

—Empate.

— ¿Otro para desempatar? –preguntó Seth acercándose peligrosamente.

—Eres un sinvergüenza. –respondí con las mejillas rojas.

—Solo uno.

—Solo uno, ¿eh? Que si te pasas de listo otra vez, nos van a echar.

Y con eso, volvimos a besarnos dulcemente. Me gustaría ver la cara de mi profesora de nuevo, por que a decir verdad, fue lo más gracioso verla cuando nos encontró semi desnudos sobre su escritorio.

_**¡No me miren a mí, que fue Seth el que se paso de listo!**_

[***]

**P.V.O Narrador.**

Ginevra Weasley parpadeo lentamente, y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando perpleja al inconfundible rubio que estaba en el umbral de su casa.

—Muévete, quiero entrar.

—P-pero D-Draco…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que te venga a ver? –preguntó inclinándose de forma sensual y quedando a solo milímetros de los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¡No, no es eso…! Entra, entra. –dijo abriendo la puerta con rapidez.

Él entró con pasos majestuosos, y cuando pasó al lado de la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Se dejó caer al sillón más cercano con su típica elegancia y levantó una ceja, la chica embobada tomó asiento frente a él.

— ¿p-por que estas aquí?

—Vengo hacer un trato contigo, Weasley.

— ¿Un trato?

—No voy a repetir cada jodida palabra por tu estupidez, así que mejor cierra tu boca y escúchame. Si me das a Hermione –ella se estremeció al escuchar esa parte y sus ojos quemaron, más mantuvo el silencio.- Intacta, sin ni un solo tipo de herida, ni siquiera un pelo de su cabeza debe ser tocado… Si es así, voy a estar para ti cuando y donde quieras.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Crees que bromeo? Trae a Hermione a mis brazos y voy a ser tuyo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que la quiero. Y si tú me quieres, vas a cumplir mi capricho. ¿Verdad, Ginevra?

—Si, lo haré.

Y él sonrió de forma letal.

_Por fin, su juego estaba terminando._

[***]

**P.V.O Hermione.**

Ya era tarde, pero los libros que me había traído Jacob eran tan buenos, que no me daban ganas de volver a la cama. Hablando de Jacob, me giré para mirarlo, se veía tan tierno durmiendo.

Suspiré y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa boba se instalo en mis labios.

La tarde había sido de lo más interesante, él estuvo contando con lujo de detalle su vida, desde sus cuatro años _–por que desde ahí recordaba_- hasta sus diecisiete _–que acababa de cumplir_- me había contado que estuvo realmente enamorado de una chica llamada Isabella, pero que este amor no había sido correspondido y ella se había transformado recientemente en vampiro… junto a ese chico, Edward. Ya saben el del clan Cullen.

No puedo negarlo, me sentí celosa. Celosa por que él se había enamorado de otra chica. O así fue hasta que él dulcemente había besado mis labios y me pidió que leyera sus pensamientos para saber que era lo que sentía por mí.

Con suavidad, acaricie su cabello, no era necesario haber leído su mente por que bastaba y sobraba con ver sus ojos.

—**Hermione.**

Parpadee confundida y me giré a ver la ventana abierta de donde provenía la voz. No había nadie ahí. Me estremecí, sintiendo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Apreté la mano de Jacob y el despertó con rapidez. Miré sus ojos con pánico.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ellos vienen por mí. Llegaron. Vienen por mí…

—Ey, tranquila. –dijo él sentándose y abrazándome, se levantó conmigo en sus brazos y temblé asustada cuando una rama de un árbol cercano se rompió.- Escúchame, nena, ve con tus amigas, voy a ir a revisar el perímetro.

— ¡No! ¡No, Jake! ¡No me dejes sola, por favor!

—Ya, mi amor, tranquila, ¿hagamos algo, si? Vamos con tu hermano, te quedas con él y las chicas mientras yo junto a la manada hacemos una ronda para ver que esta mal.

— ¡No! ¡No, Jake, hay que irnos de aquí! ¡Nos van a matar!

—Hermione, amor… -murmuró Jacob sosteniéndome de mis ante brazos y sonriendo de forma cariñosa:- Vamos con tu hermano, ¿si?

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror cuando la ventana que estaba detrás de Jacob exploto, él se interpuso entre los vidrios rotos y mi cuerpo, por lo que su espalda obviamente estaba herida. Chillé asustada y me aferré a su cuerpo, sin dar otra mirada, desaparecí cargando a Jake conmigo.

[***]

**P.V.O Luna.**

—Seth…

— ¿Mmm...?

—Seth, despierta, creo que alguien esta fuera.

—Debe ser Leah o mamá, amor, mejor duérmete. ¿Si?

—No, Seth… No es tu madre.

— ¿Qué?

—Escucha las pisadas. –Murmuré aplicando un rápido hechizo silenciador a su habitación, un segundo después Seth saltó de la cama, arrastrándome con él:- Son de hombres.

—Si, y debemos salir de aquí. –dijo con gravedad.

—Vale.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Solo afírmate con fuerza de mí, ni se te ocurra soltarte.

—Vale.

Con un suave plop desaparecimos en búsqueda de Cho y Riley.

_**Lo que no sabíamos hasta ese momento era que todo es una maldita trampa.**_

[***]

**P.V.O Hermione.**

—Jake, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos –ordené con furia:- ¡Cho! ¡Riley! ¡Ayuda!

— ¿Sabes, Hermione? Te ves caliente así, toda despeinada y con la ropa mal puesta –murmuró Jacob levantando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla.- Si no estaríamos escapando juro por dios que te tumbo sobre la maldita alfombra y te hago mía.

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían y él soltó una risita divertida, para después hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Saca los vidrios de mi espalda. –ordenó Jacob con seriedad.

—Pero te puedo hacer daño.

—Vamos, nena, me sanare rápido si los quitas. –dijo con un poco más de calidez.

—Te dolerá.

— ¡Hermione, hazlo ya! –gritó Jacob con voz poderosa.

Cerré los ojos y con las manos temblorosas saque uno a uno los vidrios que estaban incrustados en la espalda del pobre Jake, di un agudo chillido cuando él siseo de dolor, terminé por quitarme la blusa y rasgarla para hacer una improvisada venda. Levanté mi varita al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la aparición, casi grité uno de los hechizos imperdonables pero me detuve al ver que solo era Luna.

—Oh dios, están aquí. –chille asustada.

—Lo se, en casa de Seth había un hombre… No nos quedamos para ver quien era, obviamente… ¿Dónde esta Cho y Riley?

—No lo se, los llame para que me ayudaran a curar a Jake y…

_¡Bombarda!_ Abrí los ojos con horror cuando una fuerte mano tapó mi boca y una varita apunto a mis amigos.

—Hola nena, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Un grito agudo salió del fondo de mi garganta mientras intentaba escapar del agarre que mantenía sobre mí. Mientras poco a poco el miedo iba guiándome a la inconciencia.

—Ah, sabia que me iba a divertir cuando Ginny me pidió que viniese por ti.

— ¡Déjala en paz, capullo! –espetó Seth mientras escondía a Luna detrás de su espalda.

— ¡William Weasley, deja a mi amiga en paz! Déjala.

— ¡Saca tus asquerosas mano de ella, bastardo, ¿acaso no ves que le haces daño? –gritó Jacob desesperado, lo miré con horror y él me devolvió su mirada con impotencia.

—Mmm… ¿nena, te hago daño? –preguntó William mientras lamia mi mejilla y soltaba el afloje que mantenía sobre mí, para después señalar con su cabeza a Jacob:- ¿Quién es ese imbécil, nena?

—Suéltame. –suplique con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh amor… ¿sabes que rompes mi corazón?

— ¡William, suéltame! –dije con más fuerza.

—Mmm… nena, adoro tus gritos. Venga, nos vamos, despídete de tus amiguitos por que no los volverás a ver.

—No hagas esto…

— ¡Dije que te despidas, maldita sea!

Di un chillido cuando Seth entró abruptamente en fase, William me puso delante de él y sonrió contra mi cuello.

—Ah, ¿metamorfogo, eh? Debí suponerlo por su asqueroso olor.

—¡Nooooo! –chillé cuando Jake se transformo saltando hacia William, él lo esquivo y vi desesperada a los ojos de Jacob justo antes de que William desapareciera, llevándome con él.

[***]

**P.V.O Cho.**

Salí de mi estupor cuando ya era demasiado tarde, la habitación estaba sellada y no podríamos salir de ahí ni siquiera con magia negra, solo el que había enviado el hechizo podría quitarlo.

Y ese maldito pelirrojo había sido rápido.

— ¿Ves? Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa, Riley. –espeté enojada.

— ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Por qué demonios es mi culpa? –preguntó con sus cejas elevadas.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me besaste y oh, aprovecharon ese momento para encerrarnos aquí! Así que, **si,** es tu culpa.

— ¿Yo te bese? –dijo con sus ojos abiertos con falsa inocencia.

— ¡Si, idiota!

—Mmm… no se, no lo recuerdo. ¿Será por que fue excesivamente MALO?

—Sabes, esto es muy inmaduro. No me rebajare a tu nivel. ¡¿Luna? ¡¿Luuuuunaaaa? ¡Jakeeeeeeeeeee!

—Joder deja ya de llamar a ese perro, no es como si te fuera a salvar o algo.

Lo ignoré mientras golpeaba la puerta con mis puños y gritaba el nombre de Jacob, si lo se, era solo para fastidiarlo. ¿Qué importa? Él es un imbecil...

La puerta fue derribada por Seth y Jacob en su forma de lobos, ambos temblaban y gruñían de forma amenazante Luna que venia sobre el lomo de Seth me miró con pánico.

—William se llevo a Mione. –anuncio Luna a la vez que daba un sollozo.

— ¿Qué? –dije aturdida. Lejanamente escuché un siseo de furia que asumí pertenecía a Riley, eso fue justo antes de que el caos se desatara.

Las ventanas comenzaron a temblar y el piso crujía de una forma peligrosa. Las paredes se movieron bruscamente. Era algo tan fuerte como un terremoto pero sabia que no era nada parecido a eso.

Y mi teoría fue confirmada cuando por la puerta entró la mismísima hija del demonio: Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Jujuju si, lo se ;D amo dejarles la duda.

Un enorme beso, nos leemos.

Bye!


	19. Planeando el final

**Summary**: ¿Que pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida esta basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

**Agradecimiento**:

Sol Meyer M. G. P

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen

Perse B.J

Herms Wylde

[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

* * *

**P.V.O Narrador**

Ginevra Weasley siempre conseguía lo que quisiera. _**Todo.**_

Siendo la hija menor y única mujer todos sus caprichos se cumplían, y así fue hasta cuando conoció a Draco Malfoy… Aquel perfecto príncipe azul de Slytherin. Ella lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio, tal como cuando vio a Harry Potter supo que seria su forma de llegar al poder. Y poco a poco su capricho se fue cumpliendo, Harry cayó en sus redes y Draco… Draco Malfoy le hizo el amor. Jamás iba a olvidar aquel día, fue justo después del baile que hicieron para el torneo de los tres magos. _**¿Qué si era una niña? Ella tenía a su príncipe Slytherin. **_

Él había sostenido su cabello y le había dicho asquerosa sangre sucia mientras la follaba con brutalidad… Y entonces Ginny supo que jamás tendría a Draco Malfoy.

_**Y todo por culpa de la perra de Hermione Granger.**_

_¿Por qué todos esos imbeciles creían que era tan perfecta, tan pura?_ ¡La jodida chica había follado con su hermano cuando apenas tenia trece! Y seguía dándose la gloria de ser pura.

Esa perra de pura no tenia nada.

Se tiro a Bill. _En su pieza. __**En su cama.**_

Claro que esa información la guardo para si misma, hasta ahora que podría demostrársela a Draco. Ah, si, ya quería ver la furia en sus ojos grises y escuchar que la prefería a ella antes que a la perra Granger.

_**Si, era el plan perfecto.**_

— ¿Dónde demonios la dejaste?

_Ah si, por fiiin..._

Mi amor, tengo a tu perra bien escondida y lejos de cualquier tipo de peligro. Pensó para si misma mientras mordía su labio con coqueteo. Draco gruñó enojado.

—Perdemos tiempo, Ginevra. Ella debería estar _ahora_ en mis brazos.

_Pronto._

Pronto lo tendría ella a él en sus brazos y Granger estaría muy lejos de su ecuación, mejor si eso era diez mil metros bajo tierra.

_**Personalmente se encargaría de que eso suceda.**_

—Vamos, nos están esperando en Forks. –sostuvo la mano del rubio y antes de que este se diera cuenta estaban en una casa desconocida, frente a un muy sorprendido grupo de personas.

— ¿Ves? ¡Dije que no podíamos confiar en él, Luna!

— ¡¿Qué quieres aquí, Weasley?

—Oh, que lindas mascotas, Lunita. –comentó la pelirroja viendo a los enormes lobos y sonrío mirando con diversión a la rubia:- ¿No saludas a tu vieja amiga?

—No saludo a gente que no conozco, Weasley. –espetó Lovegood con vehemencia.

— ¡Pero que desagradable bienvenida, ¿verdad, Draquito?

—Cállate. –gruñó el rubio con su ceño fruncido:- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Si… ¡eso mismo se preguntaba Ginny! Le dijo a su idiota hermano que la mantuviese ahí. Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños.

— ¿Dónde esta Charlie, zorra?

Cho y Luna se quedaron calladas, mirándola con las cejas alzadas. Perras, creían tener el control por tener a esos dos metamorfogos y a ese vampiro. Sonrió y apunto a Cho que estaba más cerca.

—Crucio.

— ¡Vino, William! ¡William no Charlie! ¡Él se fue con Hermione! –chilló Luna corriendo a socorrer a la pelinegra.

La cara de Ginny se colocó abruptamente pálida y se giró a ver a Draco con los labios temblorosos, él tenía el ceño fruncido y su varita alzada hacia ella.

—Cinco minutos, Weasley, o todo se acaba.

La pelirroja dio un chillido antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, el rubio con rapidez se giró y miró ceñudo al lobo más grande.

— ¿Qué esperas, idiota? Te acabo de dar la posibilidad para que vayas por ella.

Jacob corrió sin mirar atrás. Justo en el momento en que la pelirroja del demonio regresaba, chillando que no salieran sin su permiso.

_Como si le importara su jodido permiso._

Jacob agradeció mentalmente a Malfoy corriendo hacia donde su instinto le guiaba.

De pronto, un destello llamó su atención.

Un leve reflejo en un techo de zinc medio oxidado. Se quedó mirando, tan concentrado en su descubrimiento que los ruidos del bosque pasaron a un segundo plano, que los gritos provenientes de la casa de atrás suyo quedaron en el olvido. Jacob Black simplemente no oía más que los latidos de su corazón. La madera combada y vieja que sostenía el frágil techo no habría podido aguantar la reciente tormenta, pero las apariencias engañan. Aquella cabaña había soportado los duros inviernos de Forks, golpeada por la lluvia y sepultada a medias por la nieve. Y ellos jamás lo habían notado. Un perfecto escondite… Y estuvo todo el tiempo en sus narices.

**Hermione estaba ahí. **_**Lo sabía. Lo sentía.**_

Intentó dar un paso y una fuerte magia lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, su cuerpo resentido le rogó que se quedase en el suelo, pero Jacob se paró en sus cuatro patas y volvió a correr para chocar con la barrera invisible.

Escuchó como Hermione gritaba, aterrada. Él levantó su hocico hacia el cielo y aulló con fuerza, implorando que no le pasara nada.

_**Y eso fue como si el mismísimo infierno se desatara.**_

[***]

—Draco tu varita. –gruñó la pelirroja apuntándole.

— ¿Perdón? –dijo el chico con sus cejas alzadas con burla.

—Dame tu varita, Draco. _Ahora._

—Claro que no.

—Draco tu varita… ¡YA! ¡DAMELA! –la pelirroja se abalanzó contra él y le quitó su arma, pero no sin antes darle un manotazo:- ¡Me engañaste! ¡Creí que hablabas en serio!

—No tienes a Hermione, no hay trato… y los minutos corren, Ginevra.

—Eso es Ginny, sigue el juego de este bastardo.

— ¡Ronald!

—Si consigues a Hermione, se la das y después sigues jugando a que él te ama. Realmente eres una estúpida, Ginevra.

— ¿c-como?

— ¿Cómo te encontré? Ah, idiota, él dejó un señuelo para Harry. Tu novio no tarda en venir… ¡Mira, teníamos compañía y no los había visto! –Ronald camino hacia Luna pero antes de acercarse mucho, una grande pata de animal arañó su cara. Él gritó y después se echo a reír:- ¿Ya me cambiaste, mi amor?

La chica no habló, temblando como hoja de papel mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma, mientras que el lobo frente a ella le gruñía mostrando los colmillos.

— ¡BU!

—¡AHHHHH!

El chillido de horror de Luna lo hizo volver a carcajearse, y al ver que el lobo se abalanzaba hacia él, su varita emitió un campo de energía que lo mantuvo lejos. Para después salir disparado hacia fuera de la casa.

—Uno menos. –dijo sonando divertido. Miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió a su hermana:- Yo que tu me llevo a tu bastardo amorcito lejos antes de que esto se ponga divertido, escóndelo Ginny, protégelo para que no te lo robe nadie…

La pelirroja le mostró su dedo medio antes de agarrar a Draco por la camisa y desaparecer llevándolo consigo.

—Así que tú eres mi cuñado.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, asqueroso hijo de puta. –dijo Riley enseñando sus colmillos de una forma amenazadora. Ronald puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió de una forma que hizo temblar a Luna de pánico.

Él estaba desequilibrado. _**Enfermo**_. Pensó la rubia antes de salir corriendo por la puerta que estaba abierta, con el pelirrojo pisándole los talones.

Vagamente escuchó el grito de horror de Cho, y se dio cuenta de que ahora si todo acabaría…

Por que Harry Potter había vuelto a acabar lo que no se logró hace un tiempo.

_**Venían a matarlas.**_

[***]

Jacob supo que si escuchaba un grito más de Hermione se echaría a llorar, la maldita bola de energía que no le dejaba pasar parecía estar el doble de fuerte después de sus casi cien intentos de romperla.

Y Hermione seguía llorando y gritando… Y él seguía sin poder hacer nada.

Entonces cuando ella salio gateando de ahí, empapada de sangre y temblando angustiada, supo que era un jodido suertudo por haber imprimado en alguien tan fuerte como ella.

Retrocedió para salir de fase justo antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos llorando y gritando que lo había asesinado. Y cuando sus labios cubrieron los suyos, entendió que jamás la podría dejar morir sin luchar por ella.

—Se que no es un buen momento, Hermione, pero si salimos de esta promete que te casaras conmigo.

—Lo haré, Jake. Me casaré contigo. –dijo acariciando su cara con una sonrisa temblorosa. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar un plop cerca de ellos.

— ¿Ves, Draquito? Hermione Granger es una zorra descarada... ¿todavía la quieres?

[***]

Cho siempre supo que el mal se podría esconder en cualquier persona. Y ahora, al ver la guapa y siempre perfecta cara de Harry, confirmaba su teoría. Lo miró por largos segundos antes de retroceder y mantenerse cerca de Riley.

Por alguna maldita razón el vampiro le causaba mucho agrado ahorita.

—Hola, Cho.

—Hola Harry.

—Veo que tus modales siguen intactos.

—Mis padres se encargaron de guiarme por un buen camino y eso se ve en los modales. Harry te presento a Riley. Riley, él es Potter.

—Linda presentación, ¿podemos pasar a lo bueno?

—Claro que si. Crucio.

El hechizo enviado por Harry rebotó en el vampiro quien le sonrió sosteniendo a Cho en su espalda.

—Vaya, un vampiro… ¿Qué dijo Snape que los asesinaba? Oh claro… fuego.

Riley miró a Cho y asintió. Antes de sostenerla de la cintura y desaparecer, escuchando asustados el grito de furia de Potter.

[***]

—Luuuunaaaa ¡sal ya que me aburro!

La rubia tembló sintiendo que la voz del pelirrojo cada vez estaba más cerca de su escondite, tapo su boca y su nariz para que no la escuchase_**. Tenía miedo**_. No, no, esto era más que miedo… estaba aterrada. Podía escuchar el aullido constante de Seth que probablemente no podía entrar a la casa… Eso la tranquilizó un poco por que al menos él se encontraba bien.

— ¿Luna? ¿Dónde estas, amor?

Estaba un par de metros lejos de su escondite, si ahora salía y golpeaba su cabeza, lo mataría o lo dejaría inconciente. _**Si, eso haría.**_

Agarró una tabla que estaba a sus pies y la levantó de forma silenciosa, dándole un firme empujón a la puerta la dejo caer en donde creía estaba Ronald, pero esta cayó al suelo en un fuerte ruido justo antes de que una mano la sostuviera del pelo.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no te imaginabas que me sabía un hechizo tan útil como ese?

La risa divertida de Ronald la paralizo, y se hundió en sus ojos azules llenos de maldad. _¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué no notó el rencor, la locura de sus ojos? _

—Me voy a divertir taaaaaanto como cuando asesine lenta y placenteramente a tu papi.

[***]

Hermione sostuvo su varita levantada a la altura de la pelirroja quien miraba fijamente a Draco, sin siquiera estar asustada ante la amenaza de la castaña.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Qué quieres, Ginny?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con emoción al escuchar la cariñosa forma en la que la llamó Draco.

—Mátala. –susurró con voz sedosa. Draco miró a Hermione quien rápidamente lo apunto:- Mátala, Draco. O lo hago yo.

El rubio gruño dando largas zancadas hacia Hermione que no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que él la agarrara del cuello con suavidad.

— ¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

—Salvo tu vida, sangre sucia. –susurró él sonriendo. Ginny gritó enfurecida.

— ¡Voy a asesinarla!

—Hazlo. –dijo Draco colocándose como escudo frente a Hermione quien no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo:- Aquí, Weasley, primero pasa por encima de mí y después la asesinas…

— ¡No! ¡No te matare! ¡Te amo! ¡Yo te amo! –chilló ella temblando de la rabia. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pero yo no. Me das asco, Weasley, supiste desde el principio que me acerque a ti para saber que demonios hacer para romper el hielo con Hermione… ¿y que? ¿Te obsesionas? De verdad eres idiota…

Ginny se abalanzó hacia Hermione pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar fue lanzada hacia atrás con brusquedad. Su cabeza choco brutalmente contra el suelo, y sus ojos dejaron caer sus lágrimas de odio.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Draco? –murmuró mientras lloraba desesperada.

—Yo no te hice nada, Weasley, todo esto lo hiciste tú. –dijo él con suavidad antes de arrancarle la varita de su mano y girarse a ver a la castaña quien tenia un profundo corte en su mejilla. Ginny gritó asustada al recibir una mirada de furia de parte de Draco.

— ¡No le hice nada! ¡No la toque!

—Te dije que no le debían tocar ni un solo pelo. ¡Te lo dije! –grito Draco enfurecido. Hermione retrocedió y se aferró Jacob quien le tapó los ojos justo antes de que se escuchara un grito de dolor proveniente de la pelirroja.

— ¡Draco no le hice nada! –dijo en medio de un sollozo. Hermione sostuvo las manos de Jacob y las apartó con suavidad para ver como Draco retrocedía y guardaba su varita. Ginny estaba pálida y su labio sangraba, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el terror.

—No sigas haciendo show, Weasley, y levántate.

—p-pero… no puedo.

Hermione se iba a inclinar pero Jacob la mantuvo lejos.

—No la ayudes, tonta. –dijo con severidad.

—P-pero no puede levantarse.

—Él solo le dio una bofetada. Puede levantarse.

Hermione miró a Jacob con indecisión, justo antes de que él la empujara y la protegiera con su cuerpo al igual que Draco. La castaña escuchó un grito de furia de Ginevra que la dejo perpleja, entonces se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja les había quitado las varitas.

_Mierda, estaban en graves problemas._

[***]

—Eres un monstruo, Ronald.

Él sonrió y apretó su cabeza contra el vidrio de forma dolorosa. Luna escuchó como Seth gruñía y aullaba, claramente asustado por lo que fuese capaz de hacerle.

_**Y Ronald había prometido hacer mucho.**_

—Míralo, Luna, esta desesperado por saber que te estoy tocando…

—Si, y tu mira un poco más lejos… ¡es Hermione! ¿La ves?

—No juegues conmigo –dijo él golpeando con fuerza su mejilla, Luna jadeo y sonrió de forma inocente.

—No juego, Ronald. Mírala, Jacob la abraza y Draco la protege mientras tu hermana intenta asesinarla…

—Ella no la asesinara. Es demasiado cobarde para eso… -dijo él mientras rajaba su polera y se disponía a tocarla. Luna cerró sus ojos y dejo las lágrimas de impotencia y miedo caer libres por su rostro.

—No hagas esto, Ronald.

— ¿Por qué? Es divertido.

Luna escuchó un grito y sintió como Ronald se tensaba. Entonces su mente decidió hacer lo contrario que decía su corazón.

—Si, para Ginny también debe ser divertido estar jugando con Hermione.

Él la agarró de cabello pero el ángulo en el cual quedo su cabeza le permitió ver como Hermione caía al suelo retorciéndose y gritando agudamente de dolor. Ronald jadeo y la soltó de golpe. Luna escuchó un plop y supo que era su oportunidad de escapar.

_Probablemente la única que pudiese salvar su vida._

[***]

Cho miró a Riley con enojo, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquila, no me sucedió nada.

—No me preocupa si te pasa algo, idiota, me preocupa el hecho de que nos pusiste en un riesgo a ambos solo por estupidez. –espetó echa una furia Cho. El vampiro tapó uno de sus oídos y después la miró con diversión.

—Ay no exageres.

—No exagero, Riley, ese chico es peligroso. Mató al mago más oscuro de los tiempos y quedó chiflado.

— ¿Chiflado? Pss y yo que creí que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Gané la apuesta por eso, recuerdas?

—Perfectamente. Pero no estaba enamorada de ti…

— ¿No? Entonces, ya se, como fui el ultimo en ver a Diggory creíste que tu conciencia se calmaría, ¿verdad?

Cho abrió su boca con asombro y dando un chillido se abalanzo hacia el niño que vivió pero antes de poder llegar Riley se interpuso en su camino arrebatando su varita.

—Bien, Potter ahora la pelea es personal…

[***]

Luna gritó al sentir los vidrios clavarse en sus puños y aguantó un sollozo solo porque eso le hacia perder el tiempo. Miró hacia abajo y se asustó ante la altura, pero de entre los arbustos salio Seth con sus brazos estirados. Sin parar a pensarlo, ella saltó hacia el chico quien por suerte la sostuvo.

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos y sin decirle algo la beso apasionadamente.

—Hay que ir por Hermione –susurró ella desesperada. Seth asintió pero volvió a besarla sin dejarla moverse.

—Nunca más te alejes de mí.

—Si, Seth, nunca más. –contestó Luna abrazándolo y dejando caer sus lágrimas de impotencia.

—No dejaré que vuelva hacerte daño, amor. –dijo con desesperación Seth mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rostro, secando sus lágrimas con ternura.

—Es impo-

—Lo matare. –anunció Seth con su voz teñida de odio y rencor. Luna abrió su boca pero antes de decir algo el chico retrocedió y ordenó su ropa con ternura:- vamos, nena, hay que ir por Hermione y Jake.

—S-Seth…

— ¿Si, amor?

—Prométeme que si estamos en mucho peligro te marcharas.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazlo. _**O rompo contigo.**_ Y si lo haces, hazlo de corazón.

Seth la miró indeciso y ella se cruzó de brazos. Lentamente asintió, y Luna volvió a sonreír decidida a ir a pelear.

Rápidamente el metamorfogo comenzó a crear un plan para arreglar las cosas. _**Por que sabia que el peligro les estaba mordiendo los talones.**_

[***]

—Atrás Draco o la asesino.

—_Ginny…_

—No vengas con esa mierda, me dijiste que te daba asco pero cuando la asesine eso cambiara. –dijo ella con la voz cargada de emoción, Draco negó y sus labios temblaron.

—Recuerda nuestro trato.

— ¡No! ¡Ya no hay trato! Hermione morirá y por fin podremos estar juntos. ¡Será perfecto!

—_**Suéltala.**_ -Ginevra miró asombrada como Ronald la apuntaba con la varita sin ni un pudor, como si fuese alguien extraño y no su hermana, con la cual subió al poder. Quiso golpearlo, por que sabía que también _eso_ era producto a la perra que tenía en sus brazos:- _**Suéltala**_ –repitió su hermano dejando de apuntarle para juguetonamente señalar al rubio:- O tu amorcito pagara las consecuencias.

—R-Ronald… si le tocas un pelo, v-voy a matarte.

—Que triste será, una perdida más para los Weasley. Primero Fred y ahora yo… tks, no importa, por que si yo muero él muere. –aclaró el pelirrojo sosteniendo a Draco frente a él y clavando su varita en su cuello. Ginny dio un chillido de horror y Hermione los miró con asco.

—Te falto colocar en la lista a William.

La castaña se sonrojo al oír la risa divertida de Jacob. ¡Ese no era un buen momento para reír de aquella forma! _**Debían ser serios, después de todo estaban hablando de muerte.**_ Pero agradeció por el calor que se expandió por su pecho haciendo que su corazón se acelerara con aquella simple risa ronca y profunda. Tan encimada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja con personalidad psicótica la había soltado. Y así fue hasta que Ronald Weasley la sostuvo en su contra, para después lanzarle su varita al rubio.

—Hazlo, Malfoy, queremos ver como la asesinas.

—D-Draco…

Hermione se quedó sin aire cuando el rubio apunto hacia ella, no esperen, era hacia Ronald, el pelirrojo puso sus ojos en blanco y sacó una varita nueva apuntándolo.

—Por que todos joden mi diversión –gruñó él levantando su varita y apuntando hacia la pelirroja quien estaba más pálida que antes:- supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo…

— ¡Ronald no!

Él se echo a reír soltándola por un segundo, un solo segundo que basto para que su hermana aprovechara su oportunidad para atraerla hacia ella con un hechizo. Hermione gritó adolorida cuando sintió una puñalada en su estomago.

—Si se acercan ella muere. –amenazo Ginevra con voz teñida de odio mientras movía un poco más su cuchillo haciendo gritar a Hermione de dolor:- Ahora, Ronald, quiero tu varita.

—Debí matarte.

—Si, debiste –espetó ella con enojo. Hermione jadeo sintiendo como la sangre empapaba su polera y vio el terror en los ojos de Jacob. Estaba malherida. Ronald tiro su varita y levanto sus manos con inocencia. Ginny dio una risa algo histérica:- Ahora, Draquito mátalo.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de que me den órdenes. –dijo él con su ceño fruncido antes de apuntar a la pelirroja:- crucio_. Accio varitas_. Weasley ni se te ocurra moverte por que sabes que soy capaz de hacerle daño.

—Cabrón traicionero. ¡Traje a Harry!

—Y yo tengo a Hermione. Así que si, sigo ganando. –dijo Draco antes de lanzarle la varita a la castaña:- cúrate, ahora.

—V-vale.

Lo único bueno de aquello, es que Jacob jamás soltó su mano. Transmitiéndole un poco de paz… paz que claramente ellos no tenían. Su herida se cerró tras un par de hechizos.

_Gracias al cielo no perdió mucha sangre._ Jacob la puso tras su cuerpo cuando el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia ellos, y Hermione sintió como el temblaba listo para transformarse.

—Venga, chucho, sácala de aquí.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Nadie se mueve! –chillo Ginevra con una enorme y estremecedora sonrisa:- antes de venir por tu perra, Draquito, traje un regalo para ella. Un paso y _¡Boom!_ Todos volamos directo al infierno.

— ¿Qué?

—Durante la guerra descubrí que los muggles tenían armas muy productivas… como mi regalito. Es una hermosa bomba que adapte mágicamente. Digo la palabra clave y como dije ¡Boom! Todo se acaba.

_**Okaay ellos claramente estaban jodidos. **_

Hermione boqueo alejándose rápidamente de Jacob hacia la pelirroja. Escuchó como Malfoy maldecía.

—Escucha, Ginevra, quieres acabar solo conmigo ¿verdad? Entonces no hagas más daño. –dijo Hermione con sus ojos cerrados, soltando la mano de Jacob:- Mátame.

—No lo hagas. –Siseo Draco tembloroso. Jacob entro en fase interponiéndose entre la castaña y la pelirroja pero la chica negó acariciando su pelaje.

—Basta Jake. Mejor sal de aquí, amor, vete a casa… aléjate de mi.

Vio los ojos llenos de dolor del chico y sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Vete!

El chico retrocedió y se quedó ahí entre los matorrales viéndola con infinito dolor. Hermione miró a Ginevra y ella sonrió con maldad.

—Es un buen trato, Granger. Te asesino y me quedo con Draco… y tal vez con tu mascota. ¡Que divertido!

—Si la tocas, Ginevra…

— ¡Baja tu varita, Draco, no seas idiota! –masculló ella enojada al ver que él se apuntaba a si mismo.- es peligroso.

—Ese es el punto. La tocas y le dices adiós a tus planes.

—Draco…

—Déjala ir. Esto es entre nosotros.

—Que cursi.

— ¡cállate, Ronald! ¡O te asesino!

— ¡blah, blah, blah! Siempre amenazas con lo mismo pero nunca haces nada… eres una inútil. Acéptalo, Ginevra, tu jamás podrás ser como Hermione, y si la matas lo único que lograras es que tu amorcito te odie. ¿A poco quieres eso? ¿No es suficiente con que te tenga asco?

La mano de Ginevra tembló, y Hermione sintió como las lágrimas caían sobre su ropa justo antes de que la pelirroja golpease con fuerza su rostro. Dolió como el infierno, pero la castaña se mantuvo en silencio y con los ojos firmemente apretados.

—Te odio, perra, siempre me quitas todo… pero ahora te daré donde más te duele, vi como lo mirabas, oí lo que le dijiste, Granger, y ahora él se encargara de ti. ¡Imperio!

Hermione abrió con horror sus ojos y vio que Jacob luchaba con el hechizo, antes de que la pelirroja diera su orden final.

— ¡no, Jake, no la dejes! –suplico la castaña retrocediendo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—_**Asesínala.**_

* * *

N/a: Este es el penúltimo capitulo, porque me alargue ya que tenia planeado que este fuese el ultimo. Así que aviso: queda poquito xD...

me voy, besitos, perdón por la tardanza y si te animas comentas... C:


	20. The end

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida está basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

**Agradecimiento**:

Perse B.J

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen

Herms Wylde

Sita-Bloody

Sussi mg

Arvilly

Sophie

[***] ¡Cambio de escena!

* * *

Hermione había estado muchas veces en peligro, desde pequeña siempre lograba meterse en problemas, y cuando conoció a Harry Potter, las cosas empeoraron.

Pero jamás había sentido tanto miedo a morir como justo en este instante, no quería morir a manos de Jacob Black, por un motivo muy simple y a la vez complejo: _Lo amaba._

Retrocedió, tropezando con sus propios pies, viendo como el enorme lobo parecía estar peleando contra la oscura maldición. Pero esta seguía siendo fuerte, y Hermione temía que no iba a poder romperla.

_**Jacob Black seria su verdugo.**_

Lejanamente escuchó como Malfoy maldecía entre decirle que no era de mucha ayuda soltar tacos como loco…_ ¿pero de que serviría?_ él no tenía forma de ayudarle, estaba firmemente atado a un árbol y su varita estaba en las manos de Ginevra Weasley. Y tampoco contaban con Ronald Weasley, por que parecía estar disfrutando el macabro espectáculo.

— ¡Jake! –suplicó la castaña viendo al lobo con angustia:- ¡Jake, tu puedes, no le hagas caso a la maldición, lucha…!

—No, zorra él no puede contra mí._** ¡Hazle daño! ¡Ahora!**_

Jacob gruñó lanzándose sobre Hermione, la castaña sollozó y cerró sus ojos sabiendo que era su fin.

[***]

Cho dio un grito ahogado al ver que Riley caía al suelo encadenado. Joder, eso estaba mal.

_¡Muy mal! _

Potter se giró apuntándola con su varita, con sus ojos brillando con macabra satisfacción. Ella suspiró temblorosamente, asustada y aquello pareció divertirlo. Cho apretó su mandíbula y miró fijamente a Riley, esperando que en cualquier momento, se levantara, pero él simplemente parecía estar fuera del juego.

_¿Estaba muerto?_ Su corazón se detuvo ante aquella pregunta. _No. Riley…_

—No muevas ni un puto músculo, Chang, o el jodido vampiro arderá. Quiero que te acerques a la ventana sigilosamente y veas que está sucediendo, comenta todo con cada uno de los detalles... –exigió Harry con una mueca de molestia.

—G-Ginevra… Tiene a Ronald y Malfoy encadenados a un árbol. J-Jacob esta_… oh dios… _él esta…

— ¿Atacando a Granger? –preguntó Harry lamiendo sus labios con diversión.

—S-si. –susurró Cho viendo la escena desesperada.

— ¿Y Lovegood?

—E-Está observando todo.

—Que morbosa. –dijo Harry con tono juguetón. Cho tuvo ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo para no darle en el gusto:- ¿Qué más? Mira bien, Chang, o asesino a tu vampiro.

_**No soy su vampiro, Potter, pero planeo serlo. **_

Cho miró perpleja al vampiro atado, que parecía estar más muerto que vivo. Pero aquella voz no venía de él.

_Parecía propagarse por todo el lugar._

Potter se giró con cara de espanto, apuntándola con la mano temblorosa, ella notó enseguida que pasaba.

Con el que Harry Potter había peleado todo este tiempo no era Riley_, oh, no,_ aquel parecía ser una simple marioneta. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa orgullosa se deslizó en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo?

—_Eh, aquí estoy._ –dijo Riley apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Potter se giró y lo apunto pero después, escucharon otra voz desde el otro lado.

— _¡No, Potter, estoy aquí! _

—_Aquí estoy, Potter._

— _¿Asustado, Potter?_

—_Eh, por aquí. _

— _¡Morocha, que gusto verte!_

— ¿Q-que demonios?

Cho se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿_Cómo podía haber más de un Riley?_ Eso no era poción multijugo, parecía haberse multiplicado por… muchos. Al verlos, le dieron ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso ella rompió a reír, aliviada.

— _**¡Avada kadavra! **_

El hechizo que Harry Potter envió hacia ella, reboto, chocó en una pared y esta se derrumbó aplastando en el proceso a _un_ Riley, los otros corrieron hacia Harry y lo empezaron a rodear.

Cho boqueo asombrada al ver que aquel proceso parecía ser equivalente a lo que hacían los dementores. Escondió la cara en el pecho de Riley quien suspiro y le susurró que la pesadilla estaba acabando. Y ella no creyó, no lo hizo, hasta que vio caer al _niño-que-vivió-dos-veces_ al suelo, desmayado.

Riley le devolvió su varita y amarraron a Potter, para después levitarlo hacia la salida, listos para ir a ayudar a Hermione…

_Cho esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. _

[***]

Seth tapó con suavidad la boca de Luna y susurró que se mantuviese callada, a cambio recibió un asentimiento afectado. Las lágrimas de la rubia empaparon sus manos, y él sintió que una parte de su ser comenzaba a destrozarse ante el dolor de su imprimación. _**Iba a asesinar a quien la volviera a hacer llorar. **_

Ella se levantó pausadamente, preocupándose de por ningún motivo llamar la atención de los protagonistas de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ambos.

De la mano, la arrastro hacia la casa, ahí Luna vio perpleja que estaba lleno de metamorfogos y también…

—Nott. –dijo Luna perpleja.

—Ey, ¿Por qué no me recuerda a mí?

_Parkinson._

—Si te recuerda.

—Es una Revenclaw.

_Las hermanas Greengrass._

—Cierren la boca, quiero acción.

_Zabini. _

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó ella perpleja.

—Malfoy dijo que aquí habría un montón de diversión.

—Oh, eso es pura mierda. Aunque sonemos Gryffis queremos ayudar.

Luna parpadeo y rompió a llorar angustiada. Seth la abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un segundo creyó que iba a romper sus huesos, hasta que ella alzó su rostro y lo miró fijamente, con tanta adoración y sentimientos que él de inmediato tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Te amo. –susurró Luna antes de darle un apretón en su mano derecha y después girarse a ver a los Slytherin's:- Agradezco su ayuda, pero este lugar está listo para explotar, creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es sacar a las personas del pueblo.

—Vale, ¿y la acción?

—Zabini, no seas idiota y apresúrate –masculló Daphne empujándolo. Los cinco desaparecieron y Luna clavó sus azules ojos en los de Sam.

—Tienen que ayudar a Jake a romper la maldición. Piensen en los momentos que le han visto con Hermione, hablen de sus propios sentimientos hacia él, recuérdenle quien…

La voz de la rubia se cortó repentinamente y se quedó prendida a la salida de la casa. Cho cojeaba hacia ella, con Riley justo atrás levitando a Harry Potter.

—Hay que tomar por sorpresa a Ginevra. Y se perfectamente cómo –informó Cho mientras una gran sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios:- Chicos, encargaos de Jake y cuando rompan la maldición díganle que actúe igual. Contamos con ustedes. Seth, debes ir con ellos.

—No.

—Seth, debes ir.

—No –repitió él con desespero, Luna apretó sus labios en una mueca de gravedad y tomó su cara entre sus manos, viéndolo tan seria que aquel sentimiento de que todo iba mal logró empeorar.

—Escúchame, Seth, estaré bien. Hazle caso a Cho, Riley nos cuidara.

—Olvídalo.

—Seth, lo haces o dejas morir a toda esta gente inocente.

—E-es…

—Por favor, Seth. –suplicó Luna bajando la voz, mientras se escuchaba lejanamente hablar a Malfoy.- Mira, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo.

—Seth, necesitamos más ayuda. Aurores, grábatelo en la cabeza. Aurores: Tonks y Shacklebolt. –dijo con seriedad Cho.- Solo esos dos, Seth, que sea en silencio y diles que Hermione Granger está en peligro, asegúrate que nadie los vea.

—Que te lleve Nott –indicó Luna empujándole con suavidad:- él sabe dónde ir.

—Si no vuelvo a verte…

—Juro que lo volverás hacer –dijo Luna con solemnidad. Seth se abalanzó hacia ella y la besó con desesperación, antes de retroceder y entrar en fase, silenciosamente sus compañeros de manada le siguió, sin mirar atrás. Cuando estuvo él lo suficientemente lejos, la rubia le mostró a Cho sus dedos cruzados:- No puedo jurar si no estoy segura.

—Este es el plan –susurró Cho asintiendo con comprensión, mientras sus manos estaban firmemente unidas a las de Riley.

[***]

Hermione tragó en seco, y sollozó afirmando su estomago con fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre se deslizaba por sus dedos.

—Jake… -suplicó desesperada, mientras él enseñaba sus colmillos de forma amenazante.- Jake, por favor, detente.

—Ginevra, si continuas con esto…

— ¿Te perderé, Draquito? –preguntó la pelirroja con voz tranquila. El rubio frunció su ceño, pero antes de poder hablar, ella echó su cabeza atrás y soltó carcajadas desequilibradas:- ¡Mientes! ¡Desde el principio, me mentiste! ¡Jugaste conmigo solo por que querías a esta zorra! ¡Merece todo esto, no, no, ella merece más! ¡¿Por qué siempre merece más? ¡Solo es una idiota sangre sucia! ¡¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí, Draco? ¡Contesta!

—No la amo –dijo él con tranquilidad:- No la amo, Ginevra. Es ridículo. ¿Yo enamorado de la sangre sucia? Por favor. Solo quería humillarla, equivocaste todo…

—_**Sí, claro. **_Como si fuera a creer esa mierda –espetó Ginny alzando su mentón para esconder el temblor en sus labios, pero Draco lo vio y se concentró en verla fijamente, mientras escuchaba la pesada respiración de Ronald. ¿Cómo podía sentirse excitado al ver el daño que le estaban haciendo a Hermione? Era simplemente repugnante.

—Se razonable, Ginevra, ¿Por qué yo amaría a esa asquerosa impura? Piénsalo… -La voz del rubio resonó por el lugar, suave, tentadora. La pelirroja lo miró embobada para después negar y apretar su mano contra su varita.

— ¡Cállate, Draco!

—Es que necesito explicarte…

— ¡No quiero! ¡Cállate!

Hermione gritó, llamando la atención de todos, los ojos grises de Draco se oscurecieron al ver que el inmenso lobo estaba desgarrando la camiseta de la castaña. Ginevra alzó una ceja y bufó.

—Dije, que le haría daño. ¿Pero violarla? Para eso habría utilizado a Ronnie. Te habría encantado, ¿verdad hermanito?

—Sip, pero míranos, tienes a tu amor y a tu hermano amarrados a un árbol mientras un lobo intenta violar a tu enemiga, que mierda es el destino ¿no?

—Sí que lo es. –respondió Harry Potter saliendo de entre los matorrales.

— ¡Harry! –exclamó Ronald asombrado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te estabas encargando de Chang y el vampiro hermano de la perra?

—Ya lo hice.

— ¿Los borraste del mapa?

—Sí que lo hice. Fue jodidamente divertido verla suplicando porque detuviese el fuego…

— ¡Harry ayúdame!

— ¿Por qué lo haría, Ronald?

— ¿Por qué eres mi mejor amigo? Venga, desátame de una puta vez.

—No te encargaste de Lovegood.

— ¡¿No lo hizo?

—No. Tuve que hacerlo yo…

— ¿La asesinaste?

—Claro. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Perdón, Harry, es que esto me tiene muy nerviosa. –dijo Ginevra con los ojos fijos en los verdes del chico.

—Si estás nerviosa, no podrás disfrutar de esto.

—Tienes razón –susurró ella frunciendo su ceño. Él se encogió de hombros y la abrazó con suavidad, escondiendo una sonrisa de triunfo cuando se relajó contra su pecho.

_**Por fin, las cosas iban a terminar. **_

[***]

Luna asintió, haciendo una seña para que mantuviesen el silencio, Shacklebolt la miró como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, y lo más probable es que así lo creyeran por la apresurada historia que les contó Tonks. Las habían tachado de traidoras y tras eso hicieron una falsa declaración en la cual dijeron que Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Cho Chang fueron asesinadas por tener la marca oscura.

Detrás de ella, Theodore asintió, preparado.

Cho desde los matorrales de enfrente, negó con suavidad e hizo un movimiento para que se mantuviesen ahí.

_Solo un poco más_, se dijo la rubia. _Solo un poco más y la pesadilla acabaría. _No había visto a Seth desde después de haberle jurado que volvería. Cosa, de la cual ya había asumido no cumpliría. Lo sabía. Ella debía ser la que moría aquella noche para salvar a los demás.

Inspiró profundamente y esperó…

_Esperó que el final llegase._

Cho asintió rápidamente y Luna con un grito que tomó por sorpresa a todos se abalanzo hacia Ginevra, aprovechando la inesperada acción Theodore rompió el hechizo que mantenía cautivo a Draco y Jacob cargó a Hermione justo antes de que desaparecieran aferrados a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry Potter, cayó al suelo, rendido. Y Ginevra aulló de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse a la rubia de encima, pero aquello no fue fácil.

Cho y Theodore se marcharon con un fuerte plop, cargando a Malfoy que al parecer estaba mal herido. Riley con la varita en la sien de Potter lo obligó a moverse, iban directo a Azkaban. Escuchó un aullido justo antes de que Ginevra se soltara y gritando blasfemias apretara el botón llevándoles directo a la muerte.

[***]

La explosión resonó con tanta fuerza que Seth y sus compañeros de manada tuvieron que tapar sus oídos. El suelo se estremeció con violencia, y Leah desprevenida cayó de culo al suelo, pero ella no se levantó se quedó ahí y de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar.

Seth sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el árbol que estaba más cerca. Su estomago se anudo y comenzó a sentir nauseas. El terror lo invadió y lo supo, se trataba de Luna. Se giró pero su camino fue bloqueado por Leah, Sam y Paul.

— ¡¿Qué hacen? ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Déjenme!

—Lo siento, Seth, pero no podemos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Joder, Sam, Luna está ahí, hay que…!

— ¡Es muy peligroso, Seth! ¡No podemos-! –las palabras de Leah fueron ahogadas por una nueva explosión, mucho más fuerte. El humo comenzó a hacer que sus ojos picaran, ¿o eran las lágrimas? No importaba. Seth retrocedió, y se transformó, segundos después estaba corriendo a buscar a su imprimación rogando silenciosamente que no fuera tarde.

[***]

Jacob vio la palidez de Hermione y sin poder evitarlo sollozó, ella estaba así por su culpa. Miró sus manos y supo que por mucho que lo negara él también era un monstruo. Había dañado a su imprimación, a su alma gemela, sus oscuros pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando el hombre que los trajo entró con tranquilidad a la habitación.

— ¿Jacob Black? Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt. Acabo de hablar con la doctora que atendió a Hermione. –el hizo una pausa, esperando que Jacob dijese algo pero el chico solo se quedo ahí con los ojos vacios fijos en la castaña:- Ella está bien, las heridas son superficiales así que con un par de pociones y un par de hechizo estará como nueva.

Jamás iba a estar como nueva, las marcas quedarían para siempre ahí, recordándole el daño que había producido. Jacob se sintió asqueado de sí mismo y aparto la vista de Hermione, él entendería si ella no quería continuar a su lado. Suspiró, cansado y Kingsley aclaró su garganta.

—Yo estaré afuera, cualquier cosa que necesites ve a buscarme.

— ¿Cuándo despertara?

—Aún no sabemos. En minutos u horas…

—Quiero que me lleve de regreso a Forks.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre perplejo. Jacob apretó su mandíbula y lo miró con expresión sombría.

—Volveré a Forks.

—Okay, esperaré afuera.

Jacob asintió viendo como el hombre se marchaba, por la forma en que lo miró, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero a él le daba igual. Sus ojos se clavaron en las horribles heridas de Hermione y deseo haber podido romper la maldición antes de hacerle daño. Apretó sus labios en una firme línea, decidido a irse. Se levantó e intentó moverse, intentó, pero no pudo. Los ojos de la chica estaban entreabiertos, y su mano sostenía la suya con debilidad.

—No te vayas. –pidió ella con esfuerzo. Jacob sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estomago pero no fue capaz de verla.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione. Debo volver con mi manada y…

—No te vayas –repitió ella, esta vez con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que comenzáramos a salir, puedes partir por besarme. –susurró Hermione con suavidad. Jacob frunció su ceño y la miró avergonzado.

—Te hice daño.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y él no alzó su mirada, la mano perdió su fuerza y se alejó con suavidad, eso era lo que más temía: _**el rechazo.**_

—Nos hicimos daño, Jake, recuerda que nada de esto hubiese sucedido de no ser por mí. –ella suspiró cansada y cerró sus ojos:- Ve, Jacob, vuelve con la manada. Tal vez, algún día podremos volver a vernos.

Así fue como Jacob Black se marchó sin mirar atrás.

[*]

Luna tosió, mirando su mano y suspirando al ver la sangre que tenia, eso era obviamente un mal síntoma. Intentó levantarse, pero el peso que había sobre ella no permitía moverse, inspiró entrecortadamente y sus ojos revolotearon, no sería capaz de mantenerlos abiertos por mucho más tiempo.

_**No viviría.**_

No volvería a ver la encantadora sonrisa de Seth, no escucharía las risas de sus amigas y no iba a poder ver florecer el amor que le rodeaba.

_**Al menos, pudo vengar la muerte de su padre.**_

Sonrió de forma irónica y volvió a toser, sintiendo como a su alrededor el fuego comenzaba a volverse aun más intenso, devorando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Entonces, de forma asombrosa, un enorme lobo saltó por encima de unos matorrales que estaban ardiendo. Ella no necesito dar otra mirada para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Debes irte, Seth! Es muy peligroso… es…

Seth gruñó y se lanzó sobre el árbol que tenia sobre su estomago, Luna gritó cuando cedió y cayó fuera de su cuerpo. El dolor rayaba lo insoportable.

—Ni pienses morirte, Luna Lovegood, tienes una promesa por cumplir.

Ella sonrió mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Si, iba a luchar por vivir, aunque eso se veía difícil.

_Lo haría por Seth._

_Viviría por amor._

[*]

—Cho, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, está todo bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?

—Ha llorado desde que despertó. Creo que voy a asesinar a ese imbécil hijo de…

—Ey, ey, tranquilo. Jacob ya ha decidido, para bien o mal tenemos que respetar aquello.

— ¿sabes, Chang? Me gustas, de verdad, así que sale conmigo.

—Sigue intentándolo, Riley, tal vez_, algún día, _llegues a llamar mi atención.

Los dos se dieron una divertida mirada antes de que el chico tomara su rostro con brusquedad y uniera sus labios en un desesperado beso. Sus manos la rodearon y jadearon ante la pasión que desbordaban juntos.

¿Qué importaba el pasado? Debían vivir el presente, y eso, era juntos. _Y al futuro que le dieran._ Cho ya no iba a vivir con miedo, porque su único enemigo estaba siendo juzgado y justamente encarcelado.

**Por fin, eran libres.**


	21. Epilogo

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas no van bien, y la confianza se pierde? ¿Y descubres que toda tu vida está basada en mentiras? El miedo te ciega... Y escapas... Lejos. Muy lejos. Donde ellos no te encuentren. Y conoces a personas que cambian tu vida. La luz esta en donde menos la busques... Pero las cosas no mejoran ante sus ojos y la venganza las impulsa. Sin darse cuenta de que su felicidad de extinguía poco a poco. Y están perdiendo algo más fuerte...  
el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling ni Stephanie Meyer! Por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que es inventado POR MÍ… y creo que ni siquiera hay T.T

**Aclaración**: Si te gustan: Ginny, Ron y Harry, es mejor que ni leas esta historia. ¡O me odiaran de por vida!

Está basada en Amanecer, pero Reneesme no nace ^^

Agradecimiento: a _**Oschii** _por comentar el cap anterior C:

**N.A/** Bueno, ¿para que les voy a mentir? Me había olvidado por completo que tenia que terminar esta historia. El Epilogo _-que les advierto es bastante cortito-_ lo tenía listo hace como tres meses... **¡Lo siento!** Pero últimamente las cosas han sido demasiado frenéticas para mi.

* * *

**Epilogo:**

Hermione miró el paisaje con nostalgia, se sobresaltó cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la envolvieron, pero tras un largo instante, ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho masculino y suspiró.

—Jamás creí que volvería a pisar Forks, ¿sabes? No pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Eres fuerte, Hermione, claro que podías hacerlo.

—Gracias, Draco.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, Hermione volvió a mirar el verde paisaje y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por Merlín, parezco estúpida llorando por cada mínima cosa. Es solo…

—Todo te recuerda demasiado a él.

—Sí. –admitió ella riendo de forma amargada:- ¿Soy tan obvia?

Nah, pasé también por la etapa de todo me recuerda a ella.

¿Debo ponerme celosa por verlos tan acaramelados o es momento de unirme también al abrazo?

Hermione miró a Leah que estaba apoyada cerca a ellos, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con falso enojo. Draco rió y la castaña abrió sus brazos.

—Qué bueno. Ya iba a comenzar hacer un espectáculo digno de telenovela. Es decir, no todos los días ves a tu novio abrazando al amor de su vida.

—Agradece que no lo hagas, yo tengo que tragarme verte corriendo tras Uley.

—Oh, Malfoy, no seas llorón.

Hermione rió por la cara de molestia del rubio, Leah dio un corto pero cariñoso beso al chico, sabiendo que no le iban las demostraciones públicas… excepto cuando estaba Sam.

Nadie comprendía muy bien como Leah Clearwater terminó saliendo con Draco Malfoy, pero en silencio todos creían que era un mutuo acuerdo. Ambos estaban enamorados de la persona equivocada, podían curarse estando juntos. Hermione sabía que era más que eso, Leah y Draco tal vez si comenzaron para olvidar, partieron como un juego, pero llevaban tres años juntos. Y aunque lo negaran, y se molestaran cada vez que alguien lo decía, esos dos estaban locamente enamorados.

_**Eran felices. **_

Hermione apartó la sensación de nostalgia y sonrió hacia Leah que la miraba interrogante.

— ¿Vas vestida así al matrimonio?

—No seas estúpida, Clearwater, ella trae su vestido en una de mis maletas.

— ¿Maletas? -preguntó Leah consternada, pasando por alto la ofensa de su novio, sus ojos se entornaron y Draco sonrió:- Oh.

— ¿Sorprendida, Clearwater? Te dije que no iba a dejar que vivieras sola.

Hermione salió disimuladamente de la habitación, sabiendo que era mejor que tuvieran un poco de intimidad, es decir, Draco estaba yéndose a vivir con Leah. Sonaba buena idea ir a dar un paseo, tomando una toalla decidió ir a la playa, total, hoy era un día soleado, de esos que no se daban muy seguidos en La Push.

[*]

Las secuelas de un ataque, físico o psicológico, jamás se podrían borrar. Hermione lo comprendía y lo aceptaba cada noche que despertaba, agitada, sollozando y gritando. Lo sabía, y lo admitía abiertamente cada vez que le daban ataques de ansiedad, en los que tenía que medicarse.

Y aunque lo aceptaba, no podía evitar sentirse patética.

_Y sola._

Exactamente hoy más que el resto de días del año.

¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Ella llevaba tres años intentando escapar de la pesadilla que vivió. Apretó sus ojos, dejando con tranquilidad que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, hacía un tiempo que ya no le importaba si alguien veía lo rota que se encontraba. ¿De qué serviría esconderlo? Solo causaría más daño.

Hoy se casaba su hermano y Cho. Sería una boda hermosa, y ella sería la madrina… Y Jacob Black el padrino.

Ella no le había vuelto a ver desde que se marchó del hospital, dejándola sola. Como un silencioso trato, Hermione no volvió a Forks. No creía ser capaz de verlo. Pero ahora iba a estar todo el matrimonio a su lado.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo temía poder soportar.

— Te ves muy triste, Hermione.

La castaña alzó su cabeza de golpe, Seth cargaba a Luna estilo novia, la chica le miraba con sincera preocupación. Con excesivo cuidado los chicos se sentaron a un lado de Hermione.

—Es porque lo estoy. –informó Hermione con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si no te sientes capaz…

—Lo haré. –cortó Hermione, molesta por la desconfianza. Más que por la de los otros, por la que ella misma sentía. ¿Y si salía corriendo en medio de la boda y terminaba jodiendo todo? Cho y Riley no se merecían algo así.

—Hermione, no te esfuerces tanto. –dijo Luna con suavidad, dándole un leve apretón a su mano:- Si no puedes, todos entenderemos.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Bien. No te enojes…

—Lo siento, Luna. –dijo Hermione cerrando sus ojos e inspirando profundamente para calmarse:- El día me pone mal, no entiendo cómo Cho y Riley pueden casarse sabiendo lo que sucedió.

—Lo hacen por eso mismo. Somos sobrevivientes, Mione, tenemos que salir adelante. –dijo Seth con suavidad. Hermione se tragó el sollozo que quería salir a la superficie y negó, molesta y confundida.

—Temo que no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde quedó la valentía Gryffindor?

—Donde mismo estuvo la lealtad de Ronald, Ginevra y Harry.

— ¡Tú no eres como ellos! –gritó Luna furiosa, Seth asintió, de acuerdo. Hermione bufó y continuó mirando al mar:- ¿Sabes? Creo que para ti es más fácil aceptar que te pisoteen, incluso que suceda lo mismo de hace tres años, que enfrentar tu futuro. Estás estancada, Hermione. Y eso apesta.

La castaña se levantó de un salto, con su rostro enrojecido de furia, sus puños cerrados y apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— ¡¿Con que cara me dices eso, Luna? Si no mal recuerdo, eres tú la que cada vez que tu novio pide tener un hijo huye despavorida…

Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el dolor en el rostro de Seth, luego, él comenzó a gruñir y a temblar de forma excesiva. Cerró los ojos esperando que el metamorfogo la atacara, porque lo merecía, ella causó dolor en las personas que querían ayudarla, pero el castigo por su comportamiento jamás llego. Hubo una especie de colisión, luego gruñidos peligrosos.

_**Una pelea.**_

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos y el lobo café se giró a verla. El miedo, la angustia y el dolor se esfumaron. Luna rió y le dijo algo a Seth que Hermione no pudo procesar. Jacob cambió y sin importarle su desnudez se abalanzó sobre ella.

El miedo y la incomodidad a que alguien del sexo opuesto le tocara nunca se presentó.

—Si no corres ahora, jamás te dejaré ir, Hermione.

Y ella, por primera vez desde el ataque, no escapó. Simplemente se dejó envolver por los suaves y dulces besos de Jacob Black y por sus sincera disculpas.

[*]

Los novios sonrieron hacia las cámaras, luego, sin perder la sonrisa se miraron con fastidio.

Creo que ya quiero el divorcio –masculló Cho entre dientes, haciendo reír a Riley, ella se sonrojó y luego Luna aclaró su garganta.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios…

—Looney, eso lo hacen los padrinos.

—Tomando en cuenta que ellos se han ido a… _recuperar el tiempo perdido…_ lo haré yo –informó Luna ignorando la risa de Seth:- Chicos, son la pareja más extraña que he conocido, pero, sé que duraran hasta volverse pasas.

—Los vampiros no envejecen.

—Cállate, Seth, y déjame seguir. –reclamó Luna de forma cariñosa:- Sin ustedes, chicos, nadie estaría aquí, porque jamás hubiésemos podido con Potter.

Cho sonrió con dulzura hacia Luna, Riley estaba tenso ante la mención del niño que vivió solo dos veces, pero ella parecía relajada.

—Bueno, gracias, Luna. Y gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este día tan importante. Quiero hacer un brindis especial, por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Ginevra Weasley, sin ellos, nunca nos conoceríamos y seriamos una familia tan linda.

—Salud por eso –dijo Hermione sonriendo con timidez, caminando hacia el mesón principal de la mano de Jacob quien sonreía ampliamente, sin esconder el brillo de felicidad de sus ojos.

—Bueno, si ustedes no hubiesen llegado nuestra reclacion con la manada jamás se volvería tan pasiva. –dijo Carlisle con una tranquila sonrisa hacia las tres chicas:- Propongo un brindis por Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger, nuestras valientes heroínas.

— ¡Salud!

Desde una aislada celda de Azkaban se pudo oír al mismo tiempo una última bocanada de aire, un lastimero sollozo y un grito demente.

Pero ya nada podía afectar al trío de chicas, porque Harry Potter había sido besado por el dementor, Ginevra jamás volvería a ver la luz del día y Ronald estaba rodeado de gente que le haría vivir sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Es cierto, ellos marcaron sus vidas, pero también gracias a ellos descubrieron el verdadero amor.

_Fin._

* * *

_Opiniones?_

_Tomates?_

_Avadas?_

_A estas alturas espero de todo **;)**_

_Besos, y gracias por haber leído esta historia, fue un honor escribirla. _

_Los quiere, _

_Aurorita Malfoy_


End file.
